Never Mess With Dreams
by prettytwilightdream
Summary: What would happen if Bella finds out her romance with Edward was just a dream? Would she get a second chance at love? Would she try to change anything? What would be the consequences if she did change things? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no part of Twilight or it's characters. Stephenie Meyer owns them all.

BPOV

Chapter 1

_Where am I? Why do I feel so groggy?_ _It feels like I have been asleep for ages. Wait a minute_, I panicked, as my thoughts started to get more coherent. _I can't sleep. I'm a vampire. How is that possible?_ _Vampires don't sleep_. Not letting the dark settle onto me again, I fought for consciousness. _Where's Edward? Renesmee? Alice?_ _They must be here somewhere, worried about me. What had happened? What danger had_ _befell me to put me here?_ I struggled to remember.

The memories came back in waves.

My first look at Edward's beautiful face.

His crooked smile.

Edward saving me again and again.

Our meadow.

All of our passionate kisses.

Our honeymoon.

My transformation.

His voice when he said my favorite things. "_The lion fell in love with the lamb_." "_You are my life now_." _Will you marry me_?" "_our daughter_" "_I love you_."

I was seeing it all perfectly clear. I had to break free of this nightmare or whatever it was. I had to get back to them. Finally, the haze in my mind cleared.

I opened my eyes.

* * *

I immediately wished that I hadn't. I was in a hospital room. The bed I was on was hard and uncomfortable. _Something is not right here_, I thought.

My mother was sitting there by my bed. Shock registered on her face as my eyes adjusted to the light.

"Bella, honey, can you hear me?" she asked. My mind raced. _How could Renee be here? I'm dangerous to her. How could I be in a hospital?_

"Mom?" I croaked. _Croaked? Where's my bells and whistles voice?_

"Yes, Bella, I'm here." she answered. Questions swirled in my head.

"Mom, what happened to me?" I whispered.

"Honey, we were in a car accident and you were in a coma for awhile." she answered.

I lay there for a few minutes trying to comprehend. _A coma? Vampires can go into comas?_ A new horror dawned on me at that moment. I knew the answer before I even asked the question.

"Mom, where's Edward?

A confused look crossed her face. "Honey, I'm not sure who you mean. You never mentioned an Edward before the accident."

_No!_ my mind screamed. _Where was the love of my life?_ I had to know the answers of how this was happening to me.

"How old am I?

"You just turned 17 last week, Bella."

"How long was I in a coma?"

Renee took a deep breath. "2 years."

My stomach fell. Pain like I had never felt before racked through my body. I had been in a coma since I was 15. My beautiful angel, Edward, the love of my life…did not exist. Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme... did not exist.

It had all been a dream.

* * *

It felt like the first time I had thought I had lost him forever. My heart and my soul ached with the loneliness. Even if it had only been a dream, I could still feel the pain.

For my mother's sake, I rapidly recovered my strength and was out of the hospital in a few weeks. My mom and Phil coddled me to the point of frustration when I got back to our house in Phoenix. The weeks passed in a pained blur until something snapped me out of my grief. Mom told me that Phil had been offered a job to play ball in Florida. The pain of separation in my Mom's eyes reminded me of why my coma dream had happened in the first place. I knew what was going to happen. I was going to go stay with Charlie, my dad. Would Edward be there? Or was he too good to be true? Hope began to bud inside of me. A sliver of my broken heart seemed to mend just a little. I was going to find out if dreams do come true.

"Mom," I started. "Do you think it would be alright if I went to live with Dad for awhile?"

Confusion once again swept over her face. "Honey, I thought you hated Forks?"

In my memories, the first time I had said this, it had been a lie but this time it came out as the truth. My mother saw it plainly on my face as I said " But I want to, Mom. I need to spend some quality time with Dad."

"OK, honey, I'll call him and arrange everything. He'll be real happy about this."

* * *

And so for the second time, if I dared to count the first, I was flying to Forks, Washington. _What would await me there?_ I hoped beyond hope that he would be there. Knowing what would happen, if he was there, could I change things? Or should I just let it all happen as it did in the dream? Thoughts cascaded in my head as I drifted fretfully into sleep. I loved sleep these days. My dreams were so real. Before the last conscious thought left me, I sighed, "Edward."

* * *

APOV

I was sitting in front of my computer listening to my brother play the piano and designing yet another outfit for Rosalie. How I sometimes wished I had someone else to design clothes for. I heard a chuckle from somewhere behind me as the music stopped. _Don't you dare say a word_, I thought. The chuckle stopped and the music started up where it had left off.

Out of the blue, like it usually happens, a vision started. All I saw was a beautiful brown-haired girl sitting on a plane. It looked like she was sleeping restlessly. Mumbling in her sleep. I couldn't make out what she was saying. This confused me. Who was this girl? I had never seen her before. But she seemed so familiar in a way I can't describe. She shifted in her seat. One distinct word fell from her lips before the vision vanished "Edward." I heard a gasp behind me and the music stopped once again.

"What did that mean, Alice?" My brother questioned me.

"I have no clue. I think something or someone important to your life is going to make an appearance soon." I turned and grinned up at him as possible futures flitted around in my head. "Everything is going to change now , Edward. For all of us."

_I hope you're ready_. I thought.

* * *

My first fanfic. I just got curious about how much would change if Bella already knew what she was getting into and this story started.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

BPOV

I got off the plane, stumbling a little on the last step. Still clumsy as ever. There was my dad exactly as I remembered him. I carefully made my way over to him.

"Hey, Dad, good to see you." I reached up to give him a hug.

"Hello, Bells. Good to see you too." Still as awkward as ever.

Everything was exactly the same. Not one thing had changed so far. Charlie had bought me the truck. The house and my room were identical in every way to the last time I was here. Charlie still desperately needed a cook.

* * *

My second first day at the new school. I was still as nervous as ever. _Would he be here? _As I pulled the truck into a spot in the parking lot, my eyes scanned for what I wanted so desperately to see the most. Ahh!! My heart skipped a beat and them started strumming erratically. There it was. His silver Volvo. _Was I having hallucinations? Was this real? Was my dream something more than a dream?_

The day crawled by. I was reintroduced to everyone. I knew who my true friends were and my enemies but I never once let anything slip. It would work out on it's own I was sure.

Finally the bell rang for class to be over. Time for lunch. The moment of truth.

I walked into the lunchroom with Jessica. I picked out the exact same things to eat as I had in my memories of before and sat down with her friends. I scanned the lunchroom for the face of my angel. My breath stopped. The room started spinning. _He was real!! My angel, Edward, was here._

"Who are they?" I whispered.

"The Cullens and the Hales." Jessica replied after glancing at where I was staring.

Knowing the answer she would give me couldn't stop me from asking. "Who is the one with the reddish brown hair?"

"That's Edward Cullen….." I ignored the rest of her chatter. _It wasn't a dream_, I kept repeating in my head. _Premonition maybe but definitely no dream. I had to make it a reality. But wait!! Biology. First day. He wants to kill me! _I have to think this through. _Do I let it play out? Exactly as it had before? No!_! I refuse to go through all that again! _What to do? _I know, I'll make him all the more curious about me. The plan forming in my mind as lunch ended.

I entered the Biology room as I had before. As I crossed in front of the blower, out of the corner of my eye I saw him tense up. _Yes!! _I had the same effect on him as I remembered.

I sat down beside him and he glared at me like I was the devil himself. But I knew why. I waited until the end of class to make my move. Slightly smiling, I whispered low enough that no human ears could hear, "You won't kill me."

Unlike before, he paused, curious for just a split second and then he jumped up and darted for the door as the bell rang.

He was there in the front office trying to change his schedule when I went in. I suppressed a chuckle when I realized he wasn't going to luck out this time either. The door opened again and he realized I was there. As he swept by me I whispered again "You won't kill me."

* * *

EPOV

_Who was this Bella girl? I can't read her mind and she smells so delicious. I close my eyes and her face is all I see. Why does she keep telling me that I won't kill her? She doesn't know how close it came to that. Or does she? Does she know everything about me? Impossible. I have to get away. I have to leave._

_

* * *

___

BPOV

I needed to figure out what to do next. Edward had left just as I expected he would. I knew he would be back next week but I needed a little help with what to do when he does come back. _Who could I turn to? _My memories came back full force. "We're going to be good friends." Alice. My best friend. _Could she help? Would she help? Would I be safe with her right now? What consequences would come from messing with my memories? _I'll just have to take the chance.

Decision made, I walked over and picked up the phone and dialed the very familiar number.

"Hello?" I heard the question in her greeting.

"Hello Alice. Please don't hang up. You don't know me… yet. But you will… I think. I have a problem and you're the only one I know… knew who could help."

"Who is this? How did you get this number? How do you….." Alice's voice trailed off as the vision I knew she was having enveloped her. I was visualizing she and I arm in arm smiling at each other. I knew she had saw what I was intending for her to see when she came back to the phone.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Alice. This is Bella. I have so much to tell you if you will listen. Please can we meet somewhere?"

"I don't know…" she started but I cut her off.

"Alice, we were… will be really good friends. I need your help. It's about Edward."

I heard her sudden intake of breath. "Edward? You've got me curious. I'll be in the park by the school in 15 minutes."

"See you then. Bye, Alice." I hung up the phone.

I went into the living room. "Dad, I'm going to the park to hang out with a girl a met at school today."

He looked up from the TV. "Okay, Bells. Glad you've made a friend already. Don't stay out too late."

"I won't. See you later." I grabbed my coat and headed for my truck.

* * *

She was already there sitting on a park bench when I pulled up. Curiosity beaming out of her topaz eyes.

"Hello, Alice."

"Hello. Bella."

We stared at each other for a few moments. I was fighting the urge to run to her and give her a big hug. Not knowing how she would take it, I restrained myself. I lowered myself slowly on the other side of the bench, leaving plenty of room between us.

"Where should I begin?" I wondered aloud.

"At the beginning I would assume." Alice answered.

"It's complicated. You see, the beginning hasn't happened yet." I struggled to find the right words.

"Hasn't happened yet? Oh." I saw understanding begin in her eyes. "You have premonitions?"

"No, it's not like that. I was in a coma for 2 years and in that coma I saw how my life was going to be, I think. I don't know if meeting you here will change anything though. I hope not." _Please don't let it change anything_, I thought.

She studied me for a minute and got straight to the point she was most curious about, I was sure. "And what does all of this have to do with Edward?"

"I love him and he's going to love me too if everything works out like it should." I was bluntly honest. "I know there are complications but we'll work them out."

"You love him? But you don't even know him." Alice whispered.

"I know everything about him, Alice." I smiled up at her. "And that changes nothing."

"You know everything?" Alice said with alarm in her eyes.

"Yes, but don't panic, I'm not going to give anything away. I'm going to be one of you fairly soon."

"One of us? What are you talking about?" she asked.

"What can I say that would convince you? I know all of you. Carlisle is the father figure. Esme is the mother figure. Jasper is your husband and he controls emotions. Emmett cracks jokes about everything. Rosalie is beautiful and she doesn't like me. You have visions of the future and Edward can read minds. Well, every mind but mine. I'm a shield. I know everything that's supposed to happen for the next 2 years."

She sat there with her mouth slightly open, an unspoken question in her eyes.

"Yes," I whispered. "I know that you are vampires."

"And how do you need my help?" Alice finally asked.

"I need to know how much harm it would do if I changed a few things about the future that I recall." I stated.

"What do you mean?"

I then proceeded to tell her almost everything that happened in the next 2 years.

I skipped over certain things and deleted others. There were certain things that should be kept private for now. Renesmee being the one I most wanted to protect. Only I would know what would happen on our honeymoon until the time was right.

I had finished telling Alice my memories and was sitting there waiting for her reaction.

Her reaction surprised me. She went from sitting still as a statue to complete animation. Bouncing up and down on the bench and grinning ear to ear. "I get to plan your wedding? You are a friend!"

I grinned back at her. "Yes and you get to be my bridesmaid too."

"Oh, so much to do!" she giggled.

"Alice, you're jumping the gun here. It hasn't happened yet. Can I change things and still have the same happy ending? I could not survive if he left me again."

She turned thoughtful at my question. "You're right, I don't see you surviving that again. It's possible that things could work out without that part. Edward changes you after your wedding?"

"Yes, not too long after."

"Can you live through the James and Victoria part again? Or do you want to skip that too?"

"I can live through any part that does not involve Edward leaving me."

"Can you lift your shield now? I think that would keep him here if he could see what would happen if he left after…" Alice paused for a second. I assumed she was repulsed at the thought. "Jasper takes a snap at you."

"I don't know. I guess I can start practicing." I replied. _Could I? That would make things so much easier._

"You do that and I will start working on the rest. Bella, this meeting never happened. Edward must never find out. It's going to take everything I've got to block it out but I will. I'll just keep bugging him to let me talk to you until he caves in." Alice grinned. "We will be the best of friends. Just not right now. Okay?"

I grinned back at her. "Okay, Alice. You know what's best. Thanks for being here for me. You always were before."

Alice jumped up and gave me a quick hug. "I'll call you for more details later when I'm sure no one will hear. Everything will work out right. You'll see. Take care." She was still smiling when she walked off toward the edge of the trees and disappeared.

I walked back to my truck in a bit of a daze. Same old Alice. Thankfully some things didn't change. I got home and after giving a brief description of my afternoon to Charlie went up to my room. I'm glad he hadn't asked about who I was with because I'm not that good at lying.

After taking a shower, I settled down to see if I could lift my shield while human. I had never thought to try before. After an hour of fruitless attempts, I was furious. _One last attempt_, I thought, _then I'm going to bed. _I felt it lift for a brief second before it crashed back down. I remember now. I have to be emotional for it to work. At least that problem is solved. I rolled over and turned off the light.

The rest of the week passed in a blur. Occasionally I would glance over at Alice's table but she would never catch my eye. I understood.

The weekend passed uneventfully and before I knew it Monday had arrived.

* * *

Sorry about the cliffhanger. Will let you know what happens Monday as soon as I get it figured out myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

BPOV

I arrived at school earlier than I usually do. I had been anticipating this day all through the weekend. As I made my way to my first class, I mentally went over everything that I was to say when he spoke to me today. I just hoped I wouldn't mess up. With my bad luck, anything is possible.

Nothing of extreme importance happened during the morning. It was snowing and the kids were all eagerly throwing snowballs at each other between classes. My warning glare kept them from assaulting me.

Finally, the bell rang for lunch. I made my way to the cafeteria and froze when I stepped inside. _There were only 4 people at the Cullen table? He wasn't here? How could that be? _He was here before. I was trying hard to understand. _What had changed? _The only thing I had done was to tell him that he wouldn't kill me. _Did that change it that much?_

I went through the lunch line getting only a soda. I was too sick to even think about food right now. After assuring Jessica and Mike that I was fine, I glanced over at their table again. Alice caught my eye for a brief second. _A silent apology? _Edward was very good at mind reading. _Did Alice slip? What had happened? _I would have to talk to her soon.

I barely made it through the rest of the day. The biology lab was a nightmare without him there. Gym was even more horrifying than usual. My mind was racing with questions as I went to my locker to get my bag. I was surprised to find a note placed on top of it. I curiously opened it.

Bella,

Edward knows that you know about us. I tried my best to block it all out but that part slipped. He's a little upset right now. I see him back at school tomorrow. Remember what happens next. Make sure it happens. If he doesn't save you, I will. I promise.

Forgive me,

Alice

* * *

APOV- flashback from the previous day

Edward was on his way back just as she said he would. Another hour and I'll have to put on the biggest show of my existence. _Could I do it? _I truly hoped so. Jasper knows that I'm hiding something. I wish I could tell him what's going on but that would be too dangerous. It will all work out one way or the other. Either her dreams would come true or she would have no dreams to think about. Edward would either change her or, I shudder to think, kill her. That were the two futures that I could foresee.

Everyone was in place. I had asked the whole family to be sitting at the table when he came in. They were just as confused as he would be but they did it without questioning me. Finally I heard the car pull in. He came in the door with a haunted, tortured look on his face.

_Edward! You're back! I've missed you. _I thought to him while blocking out all other thoughts.

After the round of greetings, Edward sat down and looked around at all of us and settling on Carlisle. "So what's with the family meeting? Has something happened?"

Carlisle glanced over at me. "I'm not sure. Alice, would you care to enlighten us?"

Edward's gaze shifted to me. "Alice, what's going on?"

"Well, Edward, I was wondering what you're going to do about your current problem," I started while reciting the whole periodic table in my head. "The whole family needs to know what you've decided."

Edward scrutinized me curiously. "I haven't decided yet. What do you see me doing?" He gave me a weak smile. "What are you hiding, Alice?"

_My favorite color is yellow. My favorite color is yellow. _I chanted in my head. "I'm not hiding anything, Edward. You have not decided anything yet for me to see. The only thing I see is that you will not be able to stay away from her. She is a mystery that you will not be able to resist."

"Yes, she is a mystery. But she will stay a mystery. I will not put her in danger any more than I have to. I can endure one hour a day with her in Biology but no more than that," Frustration now clearly evident on his face. "Why in all that is holy do you keep thinking about your favorite color?! What are you hiding?!"

_Jasper's favorite color is blue. Jasper's favorite color is blue. _"I'm not hiding anything!"

Edward's topaz eyes blazed with anger as he grasped the edge of the table. " I don't care what Jasper's favorite color is! Show me what you're hiding!"

We stared each other down for several long seconds. I carefully kept my thoughts focused on the new dress that I was designing for Rosalie.

Esme broke up our battle of the minds. "Edward, if you don't mind, this is my favorite table."

"Fine," he said exasperated as he removed his fingers from the table. "Alice, would you at least tell me _why_ you are blocking your thoughts."

"There are some things that you don't need to know _yet._ Let's just say I have an interest in her. I see that I will become good friends with her." I briefly showed him the image of Bella and I arm in arm smiling at each other before changing my thoughts back to Emmett's latest joke.

"Why would Bella become good friends with _you_?" he whispered. "If she knew what we are she would run in the opposite direction."

His question caused me to slip. _She doesn't care what we are. She loves us. Oops. Jasper loves me. I love Jasper. Jasper loves me._

"She doesn't care! Are you telling me she knows?! Did you tell her?" He growled at me with so much fury I shrank back against Jasper.

Suddenly we were all calm. I gave Jasper a quick thank you glance.

"No, Edward. I did not tell her. She already knew."

"How? Never mind that. What do we do now? When do we leave?"

"I see two possible futures. You will either kill her," _which will make me very displeased with you _I thought to him, "Or change her into one of us." _Which will make me the happiest little sister ever._

"No. I will not accept either one of those. I will not become a monster. We'll leave. That's the best solution."

Carlisle finally spoke up giving me the chance to build up my mental barrier again. "If Bella knows about us Edward, something will have to be done. You will have to see if she can keep our secret before we will even think about leaving."

"And how am I supposed to do that? I can't read her mind!" Edward tossed back.

"I guess you're going to have to talk to her the old fashioned way," Emmett chimed in with a hearty laugh.

"Talk to her at school tomorrow, Edward. I'm sure she'll answer some of your questions." I said, thinking about the outfit I was going to wear tomorrow.

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet. What if I slip up? I need some time." Edward said as he stood up to leave. "I'm going to go hunt."

I watched Edward go out the door. _Will he come back? _I see that he will come back but that he will not go to school tomorrow. Bella will be disappointed.

* * *

EPOV

_Why is this happening to me? What did I ever do to deserve this? Bella knows. How does she know? Why is she such a mystery to me? Why can I not read her mind? She doesn't care what we are? Why would she not care? She loves us? _Wait! Us? _What did Alice mean? _Us? _Surely Alice didn't mean that Bella loves me too. How could she ever love someone like me? And if she really does love me, will I love her back? Can I love her back? Should I love her back?_

* * *

Sorry the Edward point of views are short. It's very hard for me to write from a guy's perspective but it does help the story flow better if there is a hint at what his thoughts are.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

BPOV

I woke up to the snow and ice covered morning dreading the upcoming events. I knew what would have happened if I hadn't messed with my dreams. Now I wasn't sure about anything. _Would Edward save me? Could Alice get to me in time? Would I die?_

Earlier than I should have, I carefully made my way to school. Silently thanking Charlie once again for the snow chains. I parked in the very familiar spot by the tan car. _What did I do next? _I ran the memory through my head.

I got out of the truck and slowly made my way to the back of it where I was supposed to be when it happens. I glanced around to see if they were here yet. _Yes! _They were sitting in the silver Volvo and Edward was with them. It looked like they were having an argument. Alice caught my eye and I nodded slightly. She shook her head and opened the car door. She got out and leaned against the side of the car. Jasper quickly joined her. Emmett and Rosalie got out and stood at the back of the car. Edward finally got out and stood beside his door. They were all stationed where they were supposed to be.

I lowered my head pretending to inspect my tire. _What did Alice's head shake mean?_ _Will this work? When will it happen? _I couldn't remember the exact time that it had before. I did get here a little early so a few minutes more maybe.

"Bella?"

I had died and gone to heaven. He was talking to me. His angel voice sounded so much better than the one from my dream.

I looked up at him. He was clearly having trouble with my closeness. "Edward."

"Can we talk? There are a few things I need…" He suddenly cut off as the sound of screeching tires began.

Several things happened at once. Edward uttered an oath not suitable to be repeated. He grabbed me by the arms and pulled me faster than humanly possible to the front of my truck. Tyler's van wrapped around the end of my truck and totally destroyed the back end of the tan car I had parked next to before it came to a stop.

I stood in shock as the witnesses of the accident raced over to check on Tyler. They were not paying any attention to Edward and I standing here. _This was not the way it was supposed to happen. How much more was going to change? Would this have any effect on the future? Was my love for Edward doomed? Should I just give up now and be thankful for the memories that I already have?_

I glanced up at Edward as he released me and took a few steps back.

"Thank you," I whispered. I was too scared that something else would change if I said anything else.

"Are you okay?" I could see the silent questions in his eyes.

"I'm fine," I said automatically while silently wishing I could tell him everything. "I think I'd better head to class." I turned and started walking away before I could blurt anything that should not be said out loud.

"Do you mind if I walk with you? There are a few things I would like to ask you," he said as he quickly caught up with me.

_Now? He wants answers now? I'm not ready yet. I need time to think._

"Yes you can walk me to class but are you sure you want to ask your questions now? Can't they at least hold off until lunch when we have more time? Please?" I pleaded with him.

"Are you saying that you will answer them at lunch?"

"If I can."

"Fair enough," he said as we made it to the door of my first class. "See you at lunch."

As he walked away from me and I made my way through the door and to my seat, I finally realized what I had just agreed to. _How was I going to answer him? With the truth or lies? This was moving way faster than it was supposed to. What was I going to tell him? What did he want to know? He probably wanted to know how I knew about them. But what else? Oh, if only I could talk to Alice first. No! Talking to Alice got me into this mess. Much as I love her, I can't risk that again. I'm on my own._

* * *

EPOV

_She's agreed to answer my questions. Will she really? Does she even know what I'm going to ask her? Or will she try to evade me? That I will stop. I will be waiting for her at her door when the lunch bell sounds. I will get some answers. From her at least. Alice is still successfully hiding what she knows and if I hear her cheerfully ask "Can I talk to Bella now?" once again, I'm going to strangle someone._

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I had to end it here because their upcoming conversation is a whole chapter in itself.

I would like to thank each one of you that have took the time to read my story. I hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has put me on your fav stories and alerts. Thank you Missy Skywalker, xBellas Lullabyx, and Hello Apple for reviewing. You made my day!** **:)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

BPOV

It seemed like the time went by at warp speed. Before I knew it, lunch had arrived. Edward was waiting for me by the door when I exited class. _Did he think that I would have left before answering his questions?_ I thought as we made it to the cafeteria. Not bothering with lunch, I was too nervous to eat, I walked over to "our" table and sat down. He sat down across from me not saying a word. His silence was puzzling. _Has he decided not to question me? Is he waiting for me to start?_

"So," I began nervously, looking down at the table, not daring to look in his eyes. "What do you want to know?"

"Who are you?"

"Isabella Swan. But I prefer to be called Bella." I answered honestly surprised by his line of questioning. _Didn't he already know who I was?_

"That's not what I meant but I guess it'll have to do," he replied in a tone I did not understand. "How do you know about... us?"

I glanced up at him timidly. "It's complicated. I'm not sure that you'll understand."

"Try me." He seemed to be a little amused by something.

"Would you believe me if I said that I got it all from a dream?" I threw the question out hoping that I would not have to reveal too much.

"A dream? You dreamed of us?" He said astounded.

"Yes. A very vivid dream." _An honest enough answer_, I thought.

"Let me guess. Everything in your dream is coming true?"

"No, for some reason it's not." I said as I stared into his golden eyes.

"And why not?" He dazzled me. The truth came pouring out.

"I've learned one thing. Never mess with dreams. It will backfire."

I could tell that he was trying his hardest to probe my mind. To read my thoughts. _Now was not the time to show him._ We just stared at each other for several long minutes. _Breathe, Bella, Breathe. _I was finally able to turn away from his searing gaze.

"Was that all you wanted to know?" I took an unsteady breath.

"Will you keep our secret?" he whispered.

"For the rest of my existence."

I could tell my answer disturbed him. _If he only knew how much he meant to me. How much he would have meant to me_, I corrected in my head.

"There is so much I would like to know," he finally continued. "What are you thinking right this minute?"

"I'm thinking about how it should have been." I answered as honest as I could.

"What does that mean?" Curiosity evident in his voice.

"I don't think I can explain that." I hedged. _Should I just tell him everything and let it happen as it will? Should I keep my mouth shut and let fate or destiny play its part? _My thoughts were all in a jumble. All of a sudden he broke me out of my contemplating.

"Do you love me?"

My head snapped up. His eyes caught mine.

"What?" I stammered. _This can't be happening. I can't let him know._

"I'll repeat. Do you love me?" He carefully emphasized every word.

I inhaled deeply. "Do you want the truth or what I think you want to hear?"

"The truth." He simply stated never removing his gaze from mine.

"Yes," I whispered in defeat.

"Why?"

I should not answer this. I pleaded with my eyes for him to not make me. But it was useless.

"Please answer." he said softly.

"I said it was a very vivid dream. You were the star, the sun, and the moon in that dream. You were my everything. My soul mate." I blurted out. I could refuse him nothing.

"And in reality? Am I still those things?"

"I don't know. Reality is not working out right. I still have the same feelings as before but there's one major difference?"

I saw the battle waging in his mind through his eyes as to whether he should ask. "And what difference is that?"

_This is a nightmare! Why was he doing this to me?_ I felt the tears begin to surface. Fighting them back, I whispered, "You loved me too."

"And how did you know that?"

His questions seemed endless. _Did he not see what he was doing to me? How much it hurt me to bare my soul this way?_ I decided then and there to throw caution to the wind. To hell with the consequences. He had the right to know what he was getting himself into. He had the right to be able to leave if he thought that was best. Even if it would hurt me beyond repair, he had the right to know.

"Because when you thought that I was dead, you said that you could not live in a world where I didn't exist. You went to provoke the Volturi into killing you." The words came pouring out at the same time the tears I had been holding back streamed down my face.

I could see that startled him. He silently pondered my revelation for a few minutes. The bell rang ending lunch before he spoke again.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I can't risk getting close enough to you to love you. Can't you see, it's just wrong. I don't even know if I can offer you friendship. Alice may be able to do that but I don't know if I'm strong enough. I'm sorry. I know you don't want to hear this. I am curious about this dream of yours. Maybe one day I'll be strong enough to hear it. But not now."

The pain of his words were unbearable. _This had to be a nightmare._ I watched as he got up and left the cafeteria. _How could this be happening to me? _Rejection was a hard pill to swallow. Fighting back the tears once again, I slowly made my way to Biology. _He didn't even want to be friends?_ _How could I bear sitting next to him knowing how he felt?_ I'll just have to endure it I suppose. _Who can I talk to about this? _I desperately needed to confide in someone. _Alice! _The thought of her helped to pull me out of my pain.

I walked into the room and took my seat beside Edward.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes Bella?" I could literally fell the tension in his voice.

"Can I talk to Alice now?"

He sighed softly. "You'll both be the death of me yet. Go ahead. It's not like I'd be able to stop _her _anyway."

That was the extent of our communication during the whole class. I was very aware of his presence but he seemed oblivious to me. Ironic. It had happened that way before but for very different reasons. _How long would I have to suffer his silence this time? Would he ever talk to me again? Had I ruined all chances of my happy ending? _I did not let the despair overtake me. There was one bright point in all of this. Edward may not love me but I still get to be friends with Alice. Alice could make anyone's day brighter. I hope she realizes how much I'm going to depend on her to get me through this.

* * *

EPOV

_The mystery keeps getting deeper and deeper. Why am I so fascinated with her? She never answers my questions the way a normal person would. So she thinks she loves me? She thinks that I should love her too? A vampire loving a human? Emmett would have a field day with that one. Does she have visions like Alice? Is she really going to be friends with her? How could she know about the Volturi? Why was she crying? Did they kill me in her dream? Why does she almost die? Do I love her? No. I thirst for her blood and am curious about her silent mind but that is nowhere near love. She was right about one thing though. I will not kill her. I refuse to allow that to happen. I will wait and watch. I will listen. That is all I could promise to myself. _

* * *

Sorry to leave it on a depressing note. It does get better. I hope. Edward can be stubborn at times.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

BPOV

This miserable day of school was finally over. I had decided to catch up with Alice after school. _Would she know that I was looking for her? _I thought as I exited the school building. Entering the parking lot, I saw her standing by my truck. _Of course she knew. What was I thinking? _I hurried over to her, trying my best not to pay attention to the Volvo or its occupants.

"Thank you, Alice. I should have known that you would be here. Can you come over to my house? Is it safe?" I said as I approached her.

"I am coming over and yes, it is safe. I would never hurt you," she said while glaring at something behind me. "Unlike some other people I know," she muttered just loud enough for me to hear. I knew then who she was directing that last comment to. I did not turn to look at his reaction.

I got into my truck, which amazingly was still drivable after this morning's incident, and Alice hopped into the passenger side. She did not comment on the slowness of my driving. She did not comment at all. Which is odd for the Alice that I remembered. The silence was not bad though. It was comforting in a way. But not comforting enough. I finally pulled up in front of my house and turned the ignition off.

I could not stop it. No matter how hard I tried. The tears that I had been holding back all afternoon started to flow. Alice reached over and pulled my head to her cold shoulder. Trying her best to comfort me. I don't know how long I cried. I cried until I felt empty of tears.

"Bella. It's going to be okay. Let it all out. I'm not leaving you this time. I don't care what "he" decides to do. You will not be alone."

It took several more minutes for me to compose myself. I raised my head slowly from her shoulder. "Thank you again, Alice. For caring."

"That's what friends are for, right? I mean, I've never actually had a human friend. But I have a feeling that you're going to be so much fun to be around." She smiled brightly at me.

"You do know how to make a person feel better," I weakly smiled back at her.

"I'm not as good as Jasper." she laughed.

"Very true," I smiled wider at her joke.

She turned serious. "So do you want to talk about it? What did you tell him? What did my idiotic moron of a brother say to you to make you fall to pieces like this?"

"You didn't hear?"

"No, I was a bit preoccupied during most of it. Jasper was having… difficulties."

_What kind of difficulties would Jasper be having? _Then it hit me. "Oh, I see."

"What did you end up telling him?"

"I told him that I had dreamed it all. I told him that I loved him and that in the dream he had loved me too."

"What did he say?"

"He said that he was sorry but he didn't think that he could love me. He doesn't even think that we can be friends."

"Imbecile! Wait until I get my hands on him!"

Seeing the fury in her eyes, I tried to calm her down. "Don't hurt him, Alice. He can't help the way he feels."

After a few more minutes of talking about what had happened today, I invited her in and she stayed while I made dinner for Charlie. Her constant cheerful chatter made my evening actually enjoyable but I could see in her eyes that she was still very upset.

About ten minutes before Charlie was due home she jumped up out of her chair. "Will you be okay now? I won't leave if you still need me."

"I'll be fine. Thanks for keeping me company. See you at school tomorrow?"

"I'll be there. If you need anything, you've got my number. Take care." She gave me a quick hug and danced her way out the door.

* * *

APOV

_I'll kill him!! Does he not care for anyone's feeling but his own? I'll kill him!! _That was the only thoughts that I had as I ran back home through the trees. When I finally had the house in sight, I screamed my thoughts. _I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, EDWARD! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE! HOW COULD YOU?! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO CLAIM YOU AS MY BROTHER ANYMORE! I'M GOING TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!_

"Alice? Why all the rage?" Jasper suddenly appeared in the doorway of our house and headed toward me.

"Edward!," I snarled.

The very cause of my rage chose that moment to step out of the door with a very amused look on his face. "Did I hear your whispers right, Alice? You don't want to be my sister anymore and you think that you can knock some sense into me?"

I would have lunged at him at that exact moment but Jasper sensed what I was fixing to do and grabbed me and held me back. A feeling of calm rushed over me.

"Jasper, let me go and I don't want to feel calm right now," I seethed through my teeth.

Emmett hearing the commotion appeared at the door. "Is there gonna be a fight? I wanna watch."

"Yes, Emmett. There is going to be a fight. I'm going to rip Edward's head off."

"No," Jasper and Edward said at the same time.

Edward continued. "I'm not going to fight you Alice. Maybe I do deserve your wrath but I will not fight you."

Jasper's calming influences finally won over. I was still severely upset with Edward but reason began to set in. I would hurt him in another way. I pulled up my recent memory of Bella and I in her truck. Edward winced when he saw what he had done.

"She deserves better than you but you are what she wants, so I have to respect her choice," I had finally calmed down enough to speak rationally.

"I can't be what she wants, Alice. I'm not strong enough."

"Won't you at least try? She's already lost you once. Don't make her go through that again."

I could see what I had said peaked his curiosity.

"What do you mean? Already lost me once? Show me, please."

"No. I'm getting pretty good at blocking you. Quit trying to get me to think her secrets. They are not my secrets to tell. Ask Bella if you really want to know. She may tell you. Then again she may not. It would serve you right if she didn't."

"I can't ask Bella. It's too hard to be around her for long periods of time. It took all my control just to sit across from her at lunch today and class afterward. Please, I'm begging, show me." he pleaded to me.

"No and that's my final answer." It felt nice to have the upper hand on him. Maybe, just maybe, my plan would work.

I turned to Jasper, grinning mischievously. "Come on, Jasper. I need to be distracted for awhile."

I could feel Edward glaring into my back as we walked off.

* * *

EPOV

_Wow, Alice was really pissed at me. I don't think I've ever seen her that mad before. She was hitting below the belt when she showed me the memory of Bella. I made Bella cry? I'm not _that _insensitive to other people's feelings. I didn't think that I had hurt her _that _much. Does she really love me that much? Already lost me once? The Volturi _must _have killed me. That's the only answer that I can come up with. Alice wants me to try to be with Bella? Why is Bella so important to her? What plan does Alice have?_

_

* * *

_

_Alice does have a bit of a temper in this chapter. I just wanted you to get a brief glimpse at her rage. It may appear again in another chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight or it's characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

BPOV

Edward had decided to stay. Alice had called me that night, before I had went to bed to inform me of his decision. He was apparently curious enough to stick around to see what would happen. Alice had also told me about their argument. I had been a little concerned when she left that she would try to harm him somehow. I was surprised to hear that she probably would have if Jasper had not been there. I would have to thank Jasper for that some day. As much as he had hurt me, I would never want anything to happen to him. I was still clinging to hope. Hoping one day he would love me back.

* * *

The weeks went by. Edward did not completely ignore me as he had before. He occasionally talked to me in class about some insignificant thing or other but was very reserved in my presence. I could tell that there were occasions when he was intrigued by something I had said or did but he never once pried. I had anticipated numerous questions from him after everything that had been revealed but was disappointed that he had never asked. I would have told him almost anything.

I was not as popular as I had been before which relieved me. My only real friends were Alice and Angela but I did still talk to Jessica. At least I didn't have Mike, Eric, and Tyler drooling all over me anymore. That in itself was a very welcome change. I secretly believed that Alice had had something to do with the change in their attitudes toward me but she would admit to nothing.

Alice came over almost every afternoon after school. Most times she would bring a new outfit that she insisted that I must try on. She never seemed to remember to take them back with her. My closet was getting pretty crowded. I suffered through her makeovers just to make her happy. Charlie was always delighted to see her when he came home from work. He never seemed to notice that she always left before dinner was served. My life was nowhere near what it had been in my dream but it was tolerable with Alice around.

* * *

I got up this morning like I always do. I hated waking up. My dreams were my safe haven. Nothing ever went wrong in my dreams. After I had showered and dressed, I went downstairs to get me a bowl of cereal. As I passed by the calendar on the wall, I realized what today was. Today was the day that they would be blood typing in Biology. The decision was easy. I would not be going through that again. After finishing my cereal, I headed off to school.

When lunchtime came, I filled my plate and went to sit by Angela like I usually did. I was trying to talk her into asking Ben to the upcoming dance. She seemed surprised that I knew about her fondness of him but like usual she did not pry. She finally agreed to at my constant urging. The bell rang ending lunch. I glanced over at Alice. She was watching me with a question in her eyes. I shook my head. She should know by now that once I had made a decision that it would not change.

Instead of heading to class, I headed to the parking lot. _It wouldn't hurt to miss a couple of classes, _I thought. I got in my truck and leaned my head back with my eyes closed. I sat there in silence for several minutes. A knock on my window startled me. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see Edward standing there. I rolled down the window.

"Hello, Edward,"

"Hello. Is there something wrong? Why are you not in class?" he asked after taking a step back, clearly still having trouble being too close to me.

I smiled at his questions and his reaction to me. "The same reason you're not. They're blood typing today."

Confusion swept over his face, "Why would that keep you away?"

"The smell of blood makes me sick. I've already been through it once and I didn't have the urge to repeat it." I answered honestly.

"I forgot. You said that you already knew what was going to happen. How far have you saw into your future?"

_He forgot? Not likely. So the questions start today? I wonder what all he'll want to know. _"It's not my future. It's what could have been but yes small parts of it do still happen."

I could see the war going on in his mind through his eyes. _I wonder what he is thinking about. _I don't know what he had decided but the next thing he did was unexpected. He stepped closer to me. Right up against my door. I could see that he was still breathing so the act must be complete torture for him.

After a few minutes of silence he asked, "You've changed it that much?"

My heart unwillingly started racing, "Yes, I think I have."

He surprised me again by turning and walking to the other side of my truck. He opened the door and got in like it was something very common for him to do. He quickly rolled his window down.

After a few more minutes he said, "Would you drive down to the park, please? I don't want a teacher to accidentally see us sitting here ditching together. They might get the wrong idea."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Being alone with me, I mean." I said a little warily. I was clearly more cautious about my well-being than I had been before.

"I think I can handle it. Alice would be there in a flash if things got… bad."

"You're right. Alice would do that," I said as I started up my truck.

It only took a few minutes to get to the park. Edward faced the open window during the whole ride. _This must be extremely difficult for him. What does he want? He's not getting me alone to hurt me, is he? Is he strong enough to resist? Could Alice get here fast enough if he tried? Or has his curiosity just got to the point where he can't stand it anymore? If it had, what would he ask? What answers would I give him? Is this just another one of my many mistakes?_

* * *

EPOV

_The pain of being this close to her in a confined space is excruciating. Why am I doing this? This is asking for trouble. But I need answers. Not knowing is driving me insane. Will she answer me? Or did I hurt her too much for her to be honest with me again? Can I resist temptation long enough to find out? Am I strong enough? I hope so._

* * *

Another short chapter. Sorry. Another Bella/Edward conversation coming up.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

BPOV

Edward turned to look at me. His eyes were excited. I had seen him like this before. I was terrified. _Am I going to die here at the park in my truck? Will he make it quick and painless? _As I considered my questions, the excitement slowly began to fade from his eyes.

He finally smiled at me with the crooked grin I loved in my memories. " I am curious about many things. I think that I'm ready now to hear your story. If you'll tell me."

"What are you curious about? Ask me and I will answer, if I can." _Please let the questions be something I can answer._

"In your dream, did the Volturi destroy me?"

"No. I saved you before you did anything stupid."

"Why did I think you were dead?"

"Alice had a vision of me jumping off a cliff."

"Why would you jump off a cliff? Did you?"

"Yes, I did. I can't explain why." _Of course he had to start the questioning with the hard part. Now is the time to see if all of my practice would pay off. _"I can show you if you'd like."

"You can show me? How?"

"I'm going to show you my memories," I said as I forcibly shoved the shield off of my mind. I started out with the memory of him telling me goodbye and everything that led up to our reunion before the strain of holding up the shield became too much and it snapped back in place.

I could tell that he was in awe. There was a look of amazement on his face. "You went through all of that… because of me?" he softly whispered.

"I would do anything for you," I replied as I turned my head to stare out the windshield. I suddenly realized that I meant it. If he truly did not want me, I would leave him alone. If after what I tell him today does not change his mind, I would not bother him again with my unwanted affection. I would still love him but I would let him go if that was what he wanted. He interrupted my silent vow to myself with another question.

"Did Alice keep her word? Did she change you?"

I turned back to face him. "I don't think you want to know the answer to that."

"Yes, I do." His eyes bored into mine.

"Alice didn't change me."

"Then who did?"

"You did."

"Me?" He shook his head. Apparently not believing what he had heard. "That couldn't happen Bella. I'm not strong enough."

"You were."

"Why did I change you?"

"Because you had to. I was dying." _Please don't ask me why. _

"What were you dying from?"

_Of course he would ask the one thing I could not answer him_. "I'm not ready to tell you that." I turned away from him. I had to end this conversation before too much more was said. "I've told you all I can for now."

I had expected an argument but was surprised when he finally spoke. "Thank you for telling me what you have. Thank you for letting me into your mind. I don't know how you did that, but thank you for doing it. I appreciate the answers. I see now that you do love me. I wish for you that it would have changed how I feel. There _is_ something about you that draws me to you. Besides the aroma of your blood, I mean. But it would not be safe for me to act on those urges. Please understand. I'm not trying to hurt you. I will _try_ to be your friend. I know that's not what you want but that's all I can give."

I could not find my voice to reply back to him. I did not know how I would have replied back even if I had been able to talk. I could not even turn to look at him. After a few minutes of my silence, I heard the truck door open and close. I heard him whisper, "I'm sorry," and then he was gone.

The rejection did not hurt as bad this time. I had already shed my tears for him. In my memories and after the last conversation we had had. I was numb this time. I refused to feel anything. His feelings had not changed. I would keep my vow. If he did want to be my friend, I would accept his friendship. It was better than nothing. But if being my friend was too much for him, I would let him go.

As I drove home, I realized that there was one last thing that I wanted to do for him. I wanted him to have a small piece of my memories but I also wanted to assure him that I would bother him no more. I would write him a letter.

* * *

EPOV

_I was stronger than I thought. I made it through the conversation without killing her. It was close there at first. I now have no doubt that she loves me. Some small part of me wishes that I could love her back. How did she let me read her mind? Why did I not think to ask? I _will_ try to be her friend. I hope what I said did not hurt her too much. I wouldn't want to deal with Alice again._

* * *

Thank you for reading my story. Thank you for the all the story alerts and reviews.

This chapter was short and to the point. Bella is facing reality.

I am hoping to have the next chapter finished by tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

BPOV

Edward,

I know now that you don't love me and probably never will. I accept that. I don't blame you. I'm just an ordinary girl after all. Why would someone as perfect as you want me anyway? I'm not good enough for you. My dream was what it was… simply a dream. I'm sorry that I tried to push myself onto you. I promise that I will never again bother you with my unwanted love.

That still will not stop the memories that I will cherish for the rest of my life. I will always remember the important things. The meadow. Our first kiss. The first night you stayed with me. The lullaby you wrote for me. Our wedding. Our honeymoon. The consequence of our love. My first memory of you after being changed. Our happily ever after.

You'll never know these memories but maybe one day, you'll think about what could have been. It would have been perfect.

My love for you will never change. It will never die. Even when I do fade from this world, my love will still be yours. I love you. Forever.

Please be assured, I will never say these things to you again. I will ask Alice to stop bothering you about all of it too.

Bella

* * *

I folded the letter and put it in the envelope. On the front of the envelope I wrote, To Edward, read now. I placed the letter on the table beside the other one that I had already written. It was labeled, To Edward, after I'm gone.

Alice would be coming over in a few minutes and I hoped that she would do for me what I was fixing to ask her to do. This would be a true test of our friendship.

* * *

APOV

_Class was finally over. I have to hurry to Bella's. The conversation did not go very well. I hope Bella is not too upset. I had been prepared to leave class if things had gotten out of hand. I'm very impressed with Edward. He had more control than he thought he had. _

I entered Bella's house. It was strangely quiet. I found her sitting at the kitchen table, staring blankly at the wall.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

She turned to look at me. She looked calm but I could tell from her eyes that she was hurting deep inside. "Hello, Alice. I'm fine. I'm glad you came over."

"Do you want to talk about it? I was paying attention this time."

She shook her head. "No. He got some answers he needed and I got some I needed. What more is there to say."

"Would you answer one of my questions?" _I hope this was not asking too much of her._

Bella sighed. "If I can. Please don't be mad if I can't."

"I won't get mad if you can't. You never told me this part. Why did Edward have to change you? What were you dying from?"

"I can't tell you that. I'm sorry. That is one memory that I will keep to myself for now."

_How bad could it be? _I smiled at her. "I'll respect your privacy. I was just curious."

She smiled weakly back at me. "Thank you. When I feel the time is right, I will tell you."

"I believe you. So what have you been doing since you got home?" I said to change the subject.

"I made dinner. It's in the oven." she paused like she was gathering up her nerve. "I wrote Edward some letters."

"Letters?" I was confused. _Why would she write Edward letters?_

"I'm facing reality, Alice. He's convinced me that he can't be what he was in my dream."

"You don't love him anymore?"

"I will always love him. It just wasn't meant to be. That won't stop us from being friends, will it? I know you were looking forward to planning our wedding. I'd hate to lose you too."

"I will still be your friend. Never doubt that." _She's given up on Edward? I'll have to come up with a way to change her mind. Does she not notice the way he hangs onto her every word and watches her every movement? She doesn't know how close he is to loving her. The visions I have of him lately show him wavering on the decision._

"Thank you. You don't know what that means to me. Would you do me a favor?"

"You know I will. What do you need?"

She picked up an envelope that had been laying on the table. "Would you give this to Edward the next time you see him?"

I grinned at her and took the envelope as she handed it to me. "Sure, that's not a problem."

She picked up another envelope and hesitated before she spoke again. "Will you keep this one for me? Will you promise to give this one to him, only after I'm gone?"

"Gone? What are you talking about? Are you leaving?" I was worried. _What did she mean?_

"I'm not going anywhere yet. I meant after I die. Only then, do I want him to read this letter. Please promise me."

I could see that this was important to her. I would try my best to prevent her death but I would make this promise. I took the envelope from her hand. "I promise. I will hide it until then."

She smiled a genuine smile. "I knew I could count on you."

I desperately wanted to change the subject. Talking about Bella's death disturbed me. An idea hit me. "I heard that you had decided not to go to the beach this weekend. What would you say about coming up to my house Saturday and spending the day with my family?"

"If you think they wouldn't mind, I'd like that."

"They won't mind. They're very curious about you. They've been wanting to officially meet the human I've been spending time with. I'll pick you up at 8."

"I'll be ready."

I could see the unspoken pain in her eyes. "Everything will work out. You'll see."

I saw the look of alarm in her face after I had said that. "Alice, please don't bother him about me anymore. I've accepted his decision. You should too."

"If that's truly what you want." _I know you better than this, Bella. You really don't want it this way._

"It is."

_Stubborn girl. _"Okay, Bella. I will accept his decision too." _I have to leave before she has me make a promise I can't keep. _"Your dad will be home soon so I'd better go. See you tomorrow." I hugged her and waved as I went out the door.

* * *

When I got home I did as she asked. I hid the "after" envelope. I hoped that I never had a reason to give it to him. I banished it from my thoughts. Edward would be home soon and this was another thing he did not need to know.

I was waiting for him on the front steps when he walked up with the "read now" letter in my hand. He seemed surprised that I wasn't mad at him.

"It is surprising." He smiled. "I figured I was in for a repeat of last time."

"She took it quite well this time. Too well if you ask me." I said as I handed him the letter. "She asked me to give this to you."

He warily took the envelope from me and opened it to remove the letter. Confusion, doubt, disbelief, anxiety, and something else I could not name was evident on his face. I decided not to ask what it said. I quietly made my way into the house.

* * *

EPOV

_I didn't know what to think when I saw Alice waiting for me. She was not mad? She politely handed me a letter from Bella and was nice enough not to ask what it contained. Bella's given up on me? She thinks I'm perfect? If she only knew. She thinks she's not good enough for me? She's got it backwards. I'm not good enough for her. I took her to my meadow? I kissed her? I wrote her a lullaby? Our wedding? She married me? We had a honeymoon? Did I even dare to think about what that meant? What was the consequence of our love? She's right. I may never know these memories but I will think about what could have been. Bella dead? Why is that so painful to envision? The emotions that poured through me was like none I had ever felt before. I felt a change overtake every fiber of my being. I wanted these memories. More than anything I'd ever wanted before. I… loved her. I had fought against it for so long. This was a cruel twist of fate. Bella had given up on me. What am I going to do now?_

* * *

Thank you for reading. I should apologize here, to the Jacob fans out there, Bella is NOT going to turn to him. She refused to go to the beach because she knew he would be there. She remembers the pain she had caused him. She does not want to put him through it again.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

BPOV

_I will survive this_, I thought to myself as I made my way to class the next morning. I was tired. Last night had been the worst night of sleep I had had since I had awoken from my coma. Instead of the usual blissful dreams, I had been visited by a nightmare. I shrugged off those unpleasant memories. I was determined to get through this. I had accepted this. I was going to live my life. Alone.

I made it through my morning classes. Angela and Jessica had both tried to talk me again into coming to the beach with them but I politely declined telling them that I already had plans. _Which was true, I was going to Alice's_, I thought as we made our way to the cafeteria. I had agreed to her request because I had remembered that Edward would not be there this weekend.

_But of course, things are not the same as they were before, _I thought as I entered the room and spotted Edward sitting at his usual table with the others. I glanced at Alice as I took my seat beside Angela. She had a puzzled look on her face. I wondered all through lunch what that look meant.

I was still trying to figure out what would puzzle Alice like that as I made my way to biology. I settled into my seat and was shortly joined by Edward. My heart started racing. I had hoped that I would have had until Wednesday to face him again. I closed my eyes and started humming my lullaby softly to calm myself down. _I can survive this_, I repeated to myself. Edward did not give me a chance to completely calm down.

"Hello, Bella. How are you today?"

I stopped humming and opened my eyes. _So he really is going to try to be my friend? _"Hello. Edward. I'm fine. How are you?"

He chuckled lightly. "I've had better days."

I turned to look at him and caught the trace of amusement in his eyes. "What's so funny?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

I was curious but did not ask. "If you say so."

Class started then so we did not get to say anything else to each other. Out of the corner of my eye I caught him several times staring at me with a strange expression on his face. I spent the entire class wondering what he was thinking. I don't think I really heard anything the teacher had said. I was relieved when the bell rang. I gathered my books and rose to leave. Edward was right by my side as I walked out the door to head to gym.

After a few silent minutes of walking he said, "So I hear you're coming over to our house tomorrow."

"Yes, that was the plan."

"Was? Are you backing out?"

"I didn't think you would be here. I don't want to cause problems."

"Bella, you won't be causing problems by coming over. You'd be creating them if you didn't. Alice would be upset at me. Alice isn't fun to be around when she's upset."

We had arrived at my building. I laughed. "You're right. I'll come. I wouldn't want Alice to get mad at you again."

He smiled. "Thank you. You don't know what that means to me. I'd offer to give you a tour of the house but you probably know it as well as I do.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Probably."

The bell rang. "Well, I guess I'd better get to class. Before I go, Alice told me to tell you that she couldn't come over this evening. We're all going hunting. See you tomorrow."

He gave me one more crooked smile and walked away. I entered the gym with a feeling of relief. This wasn't going to be as bad as I expected. The beginning of friendship with Edward was pleasant. As long as I kept my true feelings for him buried deep inside, this could work.

* * *

I got up the next morning well rested. It was a beautiful day out. The sun was already shining. Seeing the sun did get me to wondering how Alice would be coming to get me. I quickly got ready and ate my breakfast. Charlie had already left to go fishing. He had not objected to me spending the day with Alice and her family. I heard a car pull up outside and honk once. I rushed out the door. Carlisle's Mercedes was sitting in my drive. I got in the car as quickly as I could. I did not want anyone to accidentally see Alice in the sunlight. I had buckled my seatbelt before I'd realized that Alice was not behind the wheel.

"Good morning, Bella."

"Good morning, Edward. This is a surprise. I thought Alice was picking me up."

He chuckled as he pulled quickly out of my driveway. "She was going to but I talked her into letting me do the honors."

"Why would you do that? Isn't it a little dangerous for us to be in confined spaces like this?"

"Because I wanted to. No, I have better control of that problem now."

"Why would you want to? You don't even like me."

"I never said I didn't like you."

_What did he mean by that? He's made it very clear to me that he didn't like me, hasn't he? _"I'm confused." I finally said.

"Not as confused as I am."

"What are you confused about?"

"You."

"Me? What have I done to confuse you?" _I had answered most of his questions. I had promised to quit bothering him. I had accepted his friendship. What was there to be confused about?_

"Nothing. Everything. I don't think you'd understand."

"Try me."

He smiled. "Not yet. Maybe later. Everyone will wonder why we're sitting in the car and not going in."

I looked around and was amazed to find that we were already parked in front of his house. I had been so engrossed in our conversation that his fast driving had not bothered me.

I turned to look back at him. "You're right. They might worry."

He was staring at me strangely again. He very slowly reached toward me and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, brushing his fingertips along my cheek before he spoke. "Yes, they would worry. Especially Alice. But they would be worrying about the wrong thing."

Before I could even think about a reply, he was out his door and opening up mine. I got out of the car in a daze. His touch still had an effect on me. I looked up at him with a question in my eyes.

"I will explain later."

I nodded as Alice danced out of the front door and after giving Edward a curious glance, she turned to me.

"Bella, you made it. I'm glad you're here. Everyone's waiting to meet you."

She did not even give me the chance to speak. She took me by the hand and eagerly drug me toward the house. I had no choice but to follow. I ignored the chuckle from behind me.

As we entered the door, Alice announced, "Everyone, this is Bella."

They were all assembled in the living room. They were staring at me curiously with the exception of Rosalie. She took one look at me and then left the room. Nothing had changed in that department. She still didn't like me. It seemed like everyone got uncomfortable at her departure except me. I decided then to start the greetings.

"Hello Carlisle. Hello Esme. Hello Jasper. Hello Emmett. It's nice to finally meet all of you in person."

That was the icebreaker. They all greeted me cheerfully after that. Jasper was the first to greet me and give me a handshake, which surprised me.

He caught my emotion and grinned at me. "Alice has been preparing me for our introduction. She made it very clear that I must stay in control or I would regret it later."

I laughed. "Alice is a good teacher. You're doing fine."

Emmett was next in line to shake my hand. He could not hold back his laugh. "So you're the human Alice would tackle mountain lions for. Nice to finally meet you."

I laughed with him. He was the same jokester I remembered.

Carlisle was next to step forward. " It is a pleasure to finally meet you Bella. Alice has told us a lot about you."

Esme quickly followed. "It really is a pleasure. I hope you enjoy your stay today and come back anytime you want to."

I thanked all of them for their warm welcome. We all chatted for a few minutes before Carlisle and Esme excused themselves to go work on projects they had started. Emmett followed not long after to go look for Rosalie. The only ones left in the room were Alice, Jasper, Edward, and me.

I turned to Alice. "So, what are we going to do today?"

She smiled. "I have this outfit I wanted you to try on. I could give you a complete makeover. Makeup, hair, nails. The works."

I grimaced. "Okay, Alice. If that's what you want to do. I'm all yours."

She laughed. "That's why I love you. You let me do what I want and hardly ever complain."

"I'll keep my complaining to a minimum today. I promise."

"After I get done making you beautiful, we'll do whatever you want." she said as she headed for the stairs.

I turned to Jasper and Edward. "I'll see you later, I guess. After Alice gets done torturing me."

They both laughed heartily.

"I heard that," Alice said from the top of the stairs.

I sighed and followed her up to her room. She ushered me in and closed the door.

She went over to the stereo and turned the volume up. "We still won't be totally private but they will have a little trouble hearing what we say over this."

I was curious. "What are we going to be saying that needs to be private?"

She whispered. "Oh, I don't know. Like how I'm going to be making you beautiful to knock Edward's socks off."

"Alice. You promised to back off."

"You didn't really mean that."

"Yes I did. He doesn't think of me that way. We're just friends."

The puzzled look I had saw yesterday returned to her face. "Are you sure?"

"You tell me. What do you see in the future?"

"I don't know. I can't clearly see Edward's future anymore. He keeps changing his mind continuously. It's like he's trying to block me or something."

I laughed. "Maybe he is. Blocking you, I mean. He could be paying you back for keeping my secrets."

"I never thought of that. You could be right. But what would he be hiding?"

I shook my head. "Don't ask me. I never could understand him half the time before. Was this what you were puzzled about at lunch yesterday?"

"Yes, it was. I'm surprised you noticed. I was trying to determine whether or not you would be safe with Edward at class yesterday but I couldn't see clearly."

"I was safe. I'm here. I don't think Edward will hurt me like that."

"You're right. That's why I agreed to let him pick you up this morning. He's changed somehow after reading your letter."

She did not give me a chance to comment on her last statement. She quickly produced the new outfit for me to change into. After I finished changing, she went to work on my hair and nails. She chattered non-stop about how good I would look after she was finished. I hardly got to say a word. I did not complain at all during the whole process. When she put the mirror in front of me when she was done, I was impressed. I did look pretty. _What was she doing this for? What secret plan was she working on now?_

* * *

I followed Alice down the stairs. Jasper and Edward were watching TV.

Edward looked up at me and grinned as we entered the room. "I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to come save you. She's had you up there for hours."

I grinned back. "I survived. Thanks for the thought though."

Alice walked over to Jasper. "I need your help in the kitchen Jasper. We've got to fix Bella some lunch."

I objected. "Alice, don't go to any trouble. I'm not that hungry."

Alice did not pay any attention to my objection. She pulled Jasper up off the couch and they headed out the door. "Humans need to eat. Edward will keep you entertained."

_So this was Alice's big plan? To leave me alone with Edward? What would that accomplish?_

Edward was standing beside me seconds after they left. "I get the honor of being alone with you once again. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind."

"Good. There is something I want to do now that we're alone. If you'll agree."

I did not hesitate. "Anything."

Edward took me by the hand and escorted me to his piano. "I want to learn the lullaby that I wrote for you in your dream. Please. I want that memory too."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Sorry it took me so long to update. This story is not going to end like I had originally intended it too and it is taking me awhile to adjust to the change.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Stephenie Meyer owns them all.

BPOV

_What does he mean? He wants the memory too? Has his feelings changed? Or is he just being nice? Does he know how hard this is for me? _My thoughts raced as I sat down next to him on the piano bench.

"I can't play… so how am I going to teach it to you?"

"Just hum the melody. I'll do the rest."

I did as he asked and within an hour he was playing it for me. It was more beautiful than I had remembered. It brought tears to my eyes. I closed my eyes to try to ebb the flow. I could not help thinking about what could have been if I hadn't messed everything up. The music stopped. Edward put his arm around me and slowly pulled me closer so that my head was on his shoulder.

He whispered. "Why are you crying? What have I done wrong now?"

"You haven't done anything wrong. I just never thought that I would ever get to hear it again. It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks to Alice."

He chuckled. "You were beautiful even before Alice made you up to knock my socks off."

I raised my head from his shoulder to look him in the eyes. "You heard that?"

"I only heard what she was thinking. I had trouble listening to the real conversation because of the blaring music."

"You can hear Alice again? I thought she was blocking you."

He got a frustrated look on his face. "I hear what she wants me to hear or when she slips. She is getting quite good at blocking me."

"You're pretty good at blocking too. Alice can't read your future anymore."

Surprise washed the frustration from his face. "Did Alice tell you that I was blocking her or did you guess?"

"It was my guess. I figured that you were doing it to her to pay her back for keeping my secrets."

"You're good."

"I'm right?"

"Yes. There are some things Alice doesn't need to know yet."

"Like what?"

He laughed. "If I told you now then she would know too. She's in the kitchen, remember?"

Now that had me curious. _What was he hiding from Alice? _I would just have to wait and see if he would ever tell me what he's being so mysterious about.

"I remember. Would you do something for me while I wait to see what Alice is creating me for lunch?"

"If I can."

"You can. Play me Esme's favorite."

He smiled. "Your wish is my command."

I watched as his magnificent hands flew over the keys to play the other song I enjoyed from my memories. While I watched, my brain was trying to understand what was happening with Edward. Alice was right. He has changed since reading my letter. _But what does that mean?_

As Edward finished the song, Alice came bursting in the room. "Bella, lunch is ready."

I smiled at Edward as I got up and followed her into the dining room. My mouth fell open when I saw what she had fixed. There were a pile of cheeseburgers, fries, a homemade pizza, spaghetti, and a plate of cookies.

"Alice. How many people were you expecting for lunch?"

"Just you. I wasn't sure what you were hungry for so I fixed a little bit of everything."

I giggled. "I see that. I just hope you don't expect me to eat all of it."

She laughed with me. "No, silly. Eat what you want. Carlisle will take the rest to the hospital with him tonight."

I wasn't really that hungry but I filled a plate to be polite and sat down to eat. Alice produced a glass of lemonade for me to drink. When I finished Alice quickly cleared the table. We went back into the living room. Jasper and Edward were back on the couch watching TV.

The rest of the evening was a lot of fun. We played chess. We played cards. We watched movies. Emmett even came back later and joined in on the fun. He thoroughly embarrassed me a few times but I did not let it bother me too bad. I was glad that I had come. It had been a great day. It was dark before I knew it. Time for me to head home. I said my goodbyes and promised to be back soon.

* * *

Edward had insisted on taking me home. This did not surprise me. Something had changed today but I still wasn't sure what exactly. We pulled into my drive after a very quiet ride. I noticed that Charlie had still not made it back.

I turned to thank Edward for the wonderful day. I was startled when I saw how close he was to me. There was only about a foot separating us. "Thank you, Edward. I had a good day today."

He sighed. "I will always remember this day. Thank you for the memory."

"Your welcome. Anytime."

He smiled. "I'm glad you said that because I want this memory too."

He leaned toward me very slowly and kissed me hesitantly. My heart started racing but I kept perfectly still. I did not know why he was doing this but I did not want to ruin the moment. The kiss was very brief. He pulled away after a few seconds with a triumphant look in his eyes.

He whispered. "Thank you again."

I was stunned. He had kissed me. _Have I died and gone to heaven? _I finally came to my senses. "Your welcome."

"Was that anything like our first kiss?"

"No. I was more in control this time."

"You lost control? I would think that it would have been me to lose control."

I laughed. "Yes, I lost control. I attacked you. Human hormones overwhelmed me."

Amusement danced in his eyes. "I would have to see that to believe it. Show me."

I was shocked. "Are you serious? You want me to kiss you like I did before? Are you sure you can handle that?"

"I'm serious. Yes, I do. Yes, I can."

I shook my head in amazement. I could not believe this was happening. "You asked for it."

I took a deep breath. I reached up slowly and wound my hands in his hair. I pulled him close and kissed him with every ounce of passion I had in me. I held nothing back. I did not know if this was to be our last kiss but I wanted it to count for something. I don't know how long this kissed lasted. He pulled away abruptly breaking my hold on him. We were both breathing hard by then. I could tell he was having control problems.

"Should I go in now?"

"It might be best if you did. Just to be safe."

I opened the car door and got out. "You did ask for it."

He chuckled. "Yes, I did."

"I guess I'll see you later then. I really did have fun today."

"Me too. But it's not over yet. I'm coming back later. When I'm in better control. I have more questions."

I sighed. "You always have questions. The window will be unlocked."

I closed the door and headed for my house. I heard him back out and drive away. I made my way inside and made Charlie's dinner. When he came home, I briefly told him about my day at Alice's and excused myself to go get ready for bed.

As I settled into bed to wait for Edward's return, I went over everything that had happened today. _What questions did he have now? Edward wants the memories too? Why? Is he just wanting to make my memories real for me? Is there some purpose to all this? Should I dare to hope that his feelings has changed? Or is this just his way of showing friendship? Whichever the case may be, I'm still going to keep my feelings to myself until I find out what his are. Or at least try to, I amended. It's hard to keep your true feelings hidden while kissing._

* * *

EPOV

_Bella is smart. She has figured out what I'm doing to Alice. Has she figured out my secret yet? Should I tell her tonight? Should I wait? I know she still loves me. That last kiss proved it. That kiss awakened so many feelings I didn't know I had. Then the monster in me tried to take over. That was a close call but I resisted. I could never hurt Bella like that. She's a part of me now. Will she accept me if I tell her how I feel? Do I have a chance? Or will she stay true to her word and never say she loves me again out loud? I hope I will find out tonight. Now comes the hard part. Alice must not know where I'm going tonight. She is still keeping something from me and I think that it is fair that I should keep something from her. I will keep her in the dark about my love for Bella for now._

* * *

Thank you for reading. Thank you for the reviews and adding my story to your alerts. I hope you were not too disappointed with this chapter. I had not planned for them to be kissing just yet but that's the way it worked out. :) I'm halfway finished with the next chapter so hopefully you won't have to wait too much longer for the next update.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Stephenie Meyer owns them.

* * *

BPOV

It was almost midnight before Edward appeared at my window. He quietly opened it and entered. He closed it and slowly approached my bed. I was already sitting with my back propped up against the headboard. He sat down on the opposite end. We just stared at each other for several minutes. Edward finally broke the silence.

"Was our last kiss like it was in your dream?"

"Yes."

"Would you be willing to do it again?"

"Again? Now?" _He wants me to kiss him again? Why? _

He laughed. "Not right now. I was just wondering if you would be willing to do it again if I asked?"

I refused to answer that question so I asked one of my own. "Why would you want to?"

"I'll explain later."

"You said that earlier."

"I will explain. I promise. I just have a few questions first."

I sighed. "Ask away."

"Why can I not read your mind? How did you show me your memories that day?"

I was relieved. These questions were easy. "I'm a shield. My mind is protected from intrusion. I have the ability to lift my shield for brief periods if I want to."

"Can you lift it now?"

"If I wanted to. I think I'll keep my thoughts private right now though."

"Fair enough." He paused for a second before firing off another question. "What happened to Victoria?"

_Why was he wanting to know about Victoria? _"You killed her."

"Why was she after you? I didn't understand that part."

"You and your family killed her mate, James. He is a tracker. He decided that he wanted to track me. He almost killed me and you didn't take too kindly to it."

"I still wouldn't. So why would she go after you and not me?"

"I was the weak link. She thought that she could hurt you by killing me. Mate for mate."

"When will we meet them?"

"It is supposed to happen next weekend. It's going to storm and your family will want to play baseball and that will attract their attention. You had invited me to watch. When you and your family protected me, it made killing me the greatest game ever for James."

"You should talk to Alice about this. We need to prepare. We will stop them from hurting you."

"Alice knows most of it but I will talk to her again. I had thought about skipping the baseball game but with my bad luck, they would probably cross my path anyway."

He studied my face as he asked the next question. "There was someone else in your memories I am curious about. Are you friends with the werewolf again?"

_Of course he would be curious about Jacob. One of the subjects I had wanted to avoid. _I took a deep breath. "Jacob is not a werewolf. He's a shape shifter. You didn't figure that out until later. But to answer your question, no I'm not friends with him now. He was my best friend in my dream and probably could be again but I hurt him badly. I refuse to do it again."

"You loved him?"

"Yes, but not as much as…" I trailed off. I'd promised. I would not say it again.

He finished it for me. "Not as much as you loved me."

I turned my head away from him. I could tell what he was trying to do. He was trying to get me to say it again. I just couldn't understand why. He moved to sit beside me on the bed. He reached out and turned my head so I was facing him.

"I need to know. In your letter you said you would love me forever. Did you mean it? Do I still have a chance? Do you still love me?"

I tried to turn my head back away from him but he would not let me. I panicked. "Why are you doing this to me? I promised never to bother you again with my unwanted love."

He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips before replying. "Your love is not unwanted. I want it very badly."

My heart had started pounding at his kiss. _He wanted my love? Is this his way of telling me his feelings had changed? _"Why?"

"I realized something after reading your letter. It's the same something that I'm keeping from Alice. I'm hoping that if I tell you, you can keep it from her too. Just for a little while."

"I'll promise to try but I should warn you that I'm not a very good liar. What is it?"

"I realized that I wanted the memories too. It may be selfish of me but you are my life now. I love you."

"You love me?" My heart started pounding harder and tears appeared in my eyes. He had just said he loved me. His feelings had changed. My dream has come true.

Seeing my tears, Edward pulled me close. He wrapped his arms around me. "Why are you crying? Am I too late?"

"I'm crying because I'm happy. And you are definitely not too late. My heart will always be yours."

"Thank you. You don't know how happy you've made me." He lifted my chin to give me another kiss. "There are still a few things we need to talk about but that will wait. It's late. You need to get some sleep. I have something I want to show you tomorrow."

He had me tucked in bed before I could even protest. "I'm not tired yet. Please don't go."

He smiled as he laid down on top of the covers next to me. "I'm not going anywhere. Consider this the first night I stayed with you."

Everything was going to be alright. Edward loved me. Everything else would fall into place. Edward was right. I was tired. I snuggled up to him with my head on his shoulder. Everything was perfect now. I was starting to doze off when Edward spoke again.

"Why did I leave you before?"

"I cut my finger."

"I left you because you cut your finger? That doesn't make sense. Did I attack you or something?"

"Jasper tried to but you stopped him."

Edward went silent after my answer and I drifted off to sleep and very happy dreams.

* * *

EPOV

The more time I spend around Bella, it is easier to control my thirst. Having her warm body sleep in my arms is quite pleasant. _Jasper tried to attack her? Did I leave her to protect her from my family? Will it happen again? When did it happen? Can I prevent it? On another note, will my family agree to wipe out James, Victoria, and Laurent next weekend? I'm pretty sure I can count on Alice. She wants Bella to be safe as much as I do. Jasper will join in to protect Alice. Emmett won't pass up a good fight. I'm not sure about the others. I'll have to remind Bella to call Alice tomorrow. We need all the time we can get to prepare. Can we do it while Bella is there and still keep her safe?_

My thoughts were interrupted when Bella spoke again. "Edward, I love you."

I thought she had awoken but she just sighed and cuddled closer to me. _Bella talks in her sleep? She said she loves me. She had not actually said that when she had been awake. What else would I hear tonight? Does she reveal her secrets at night while she's dreaming? Do I really want to know all of her secrets? I'm positive she's edited some of her memories that she has told me. She was right earlier. She really isn't that good of a liar. _

I listened to her the rest of the night. She only said one more word and that word puzzled me. I honestly could not think of any explanation for it. I would have to remember to ask her tomorrow.

_Who was Renesmee?_

* * *

Thank you to everyone that is still reading my story.

Everything seems perfect. But is it really? Will things now happen exactly like they did in her dream? Of course not. :) If it did I would stop the story here.

I have a busy weekend ahead of me so the next chapter may take me a few days to complete.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns it and all the characters.

* * *

BPOV

I awoke eagerly the next morning. It had not been a dream. He was still by my side. It seemed as if he had not moved the entire night.

He smiled at me when he saw that I was awake. "Good morning. Did you have pleasant dreams?"

I smiled back. "Good morning to you too. Yes, I had very pleasant dreams. How was your night?"

"Interesting." It looked like he was going to say something else but had decided against it. He was out of the bed in a flash. "You should get ready now. I do have something I want to show you this morning. Meet me in the woods behind your house when you're finished."

I slowly got out of bed. "Is Charlie still here?"

"No, he's already left." He smiled his perfect smile. "Don't take too long. I'll be waiting."

He was gone before I could reply. He seemed awfully happy this morning. I brushed my teeth and took a rushed shower. I had my clothes on and my breakfast finished in record time. He did not have to tell me where we were going. I already knew. I also knew why he had to leave before I did. The sun was shining today. He could not be seen. I left a short note to Charlie letting him know I was going for a walk and made my way outside, heading for the trail I remembered. I had not gotten very deep into the woods when Edward appeared before me.

"In your dream, did I ever show you how I run?"

"Yes, we traveled that way many times."

"Good. That makes this easier then. Running will be the fastest way to get there."

He helped me up onto his back. I wound myself around him and then kissed him on the neck and whispered. "Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"I know where you're taking me."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Intuition."

He laughed and started running. We were there before I knew it. He had stopped at the edge of the forest. I unwound myself from Edward and made my way to the center of our meadow. The meadow in real life was breathtaking. It made the memories I associated with it more real. I sank down to sit in the bed of flowers.

Edward walked up and sat down beside me and took my hand to hold in his. "What memories do you have of this place?"

I smiled as I turned to look at him. "The meadow was our beginning. This was the first place I saw you in the sun. We first declared our feelings for each other here. You held me for the first time here. The one and only time you tried to seduce me was here."

Surprise registered on his face. "I tried to seduce you?"

"Yes. I wanted you to make love to me before I was changed but you said that you would only do it if I agreed to marry you first. So… I agreed to marry you. I had serious problems with marriage then. After seeing what my parents went through. You eventually saw how unhappy I was about the whole wedding thing and called it off. You brought me here to the meadow and proceeded to seduce me."

"Did I succeed?"

"Not here. I realized that I really did want the wedding and convinced you to wait."

"You really did marry me?"

I laughed. "Yes, I did. It was a beautiful wedding. I was the luckiest girl in the world."

"Where did we go on our honeymoon?"

"Isle Esme."

"Did we make love there?"

I smiled at the memories. "Yes, we did. Several times."

"Did I hurt you? Is that why I had to change you?"

"You did not hurt me. That was not why."

"Would you still marry me? Do you still have problems with marriage?"

"I would still marry you if you asked. I have no problems with marriage now."

"What was the consequence of our love?"

"I'm not ready to tell you that yet. I don't think you would understand."

"Does Alice know? Is that what she is still hiding from me?"

"No, Alice doesn't know. I have not told her that part either." My thoughts went to the only thing Alice had left to hide from him. The letter that I had entrusted her with. If things worked out like I hoped they would, I would have her destroy it. If not, I hoped it would give Edward some comfort to know I was at peace. Edward spoke again and broke me out of my silent thoughts.

"There is something I need to tell you. Please don't get mad. I do love you. I love you with my whole being but you must know that I'm still not strong enough to change you. I don't think I ever will be. I would end up killing you if I tried. Plus, even if I did succeed, it would be wrong. I don't want to take away your soul."

"I'm in no hurry to be changed. We still have over a year before that's supposed to happen anyway. There are still things I wish to do while human if you will agree to them. I want the wedding. I want the honeymoon. I still want you to make love to me. And I've heard the soul argument before. I've already been through the transformation once. You will not be taking it away. I was still me afterwards."

"What if something bad did happen to you? What if I wasn't strong enough to save you? What if you died because of me? Could you ever forgive me?"

"You are strong enough. You were before. You will be again."

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't believe you. I know myself."

I reached up with my free had to touch his cheek. "If something were to go wrong, I would forgive you."

He released my hand and pulled me onto his lap, cradling me against him. "I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe. I don't know what I would do now if I lost you."

I knew what he was thinking. I looked up into his eyes. "Edward. If something were to happen to me, if I died, please promise me that you won't try to kill yourself."

I saw the anguish in his eyes. "I don't think I can make that promise."

I pleaded with him. "You must. For me. Please. I could not forgive you for that. I would not be at peace."

He sighed. "If it means that much to you, I'll make the promise for you. Even though my existence would be pure hell, I promise not to kill myself if something were to happen to you."

I was relieved. "Thank you. That means more to me than you'll ever know."

"Can we talk about something else? Thinking about your death pains me."

I asked the first question that popped into my head. "Why are you keeping your love for me a secret from Alice?"

"You guessed right yesterday. She has caused me endless frustration since you came to town. I'm just paying her back."

"It's not her fault. She's been helping me. Are you planning on paying me back too?"

He laughed. "I think I already did. Look how long I made you wait before realizing I loved you."

I laid my head on his shoulder. "True. You do have a point."

We sat for several minutes in silence. Edward knew almost everything now. I was sitting here on his lap with his arms around me in our meadow. My life seemed perfect. Or so I thought.

"Who is Renesmee?"

My head snapped up. "Where did you hear that name?"

My sudden movement startled him but he quickly regained control. "You talked in your sleep last night and you said the name."

My stomach fell. _Oh, no. I had forgotten about my sleep talking_. _I'll just try to answer as honestly as I can without revealing to much_. "It was just someone I met in my dream."

"Will I be meeting this someone?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Was this person important?"

I looked away. I screamed in my head knowing he could not hear. _Yes, she was important! She was our daughter! Forgive me, Renesmee. This lie is necessary. Edward could not handle the truth yet_. "No. She was just a friend."

Edward reached out and turned my head back to look me in the eyes. "I was just curious. You don't have to tell me the truth now. I understand that you do not totally trust me yet. I deserve that for what I've put you through. One day in the future, I hope we will have no secrets from each other."

"I'm sorry. I really do want to tell you everything you want to know. I promise you that one day I will tell you everything. Until then, just know that I love you and know that I am keeping things from you for a very good reason."

He smiled. "You finally said it. I was beginning to wonder if the only time I would hear it was when you were asleep."

I was confused. "What did I say?"

"That you loved me."

"I do love you. Did you have doubts?"

"No. I just like hearing it. I love you too."

He then kissed me breathless. He was in total control and he seemed to be enjoying himself. I had a feeling he was trying to pay me back for last night in the car. He wanted to excite me as much as I had excited him. It worked. He slowly pulled away from me. Hunger was in his eyes and it was not for my blood.

"You don't know how much I would love to make love to you right now. You say I can do it without hurting you but I'm not sure of myself."

"If you want me now, I'm yours. I will not object."

He laughed. "I knew you would be more than willing but I will do this the right way. I will marry you first."

"If that's what you really want."

His eyes turned serious. "I'm asking now, will you marry me?"

I did not hesitate. "Yes. I will marry you. But… there is one problem. I'm only seventeen."

He smiled. "I'm only seventeen too but I see your point. We'll wait until your eighteenth birthday."

"But that's not until September." I reached up to kiss him again but he suspected what I was trying to do and stopped me.

"We waited in your dream and we'll wait now."

I could tell that there would be no point in arguing. His mind was made up. "You'll have to let me tell Alice soon. She's in charge of planning our wedding."

He chuckled. "Not yet. Give me a few more weeks of fun. I can't wait to see her face when she finally finds out."

"It's not nice. What you're doing to her. But I'll try to keep it from her too. Two weeks will be all you get. Then I'm telling her whether you want her to know or not."

He kissed the tip of my nose. "Deal. We'll tell her together in two weeks. I should take you home now. I don't want to cause too much suspicion at home with my continued absence."

"Okay. Thank you again for bringing me here. Seeing this place again was wonderful."

He got up, pulling me up with him. "Your welcome."

I once again was helped onto his back and we were flying through the forest. He stopped on the trail where I had met him this morning.

I climbed off of his back and as he turned to face me, I said, "You won't be at school until Wednesday. The sun will be shining until then."

"This is still strange to me. You know just as much as Alice does."

"Only because I've lived it before."

"You are right though. The sun will be shining until then. But what you may not know is that my family will be having company for a few days. Alice told me before I left last night. They are not like us, so please stay out of the woods."

"You're right. I didn't know that. I will stay out of the woods. Does that mean I won't be seeing you until Wednesday?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I will be watching out for you but you won't see me unless you get in some kind of danger. Please be safe."

"I will try."

"Remember to call Alice this evening. Have her bring you by the house Wednesday after school. The whole family needs to talk about next weekend."

"I will call her. I promise."

"Until Wednesday. I love you."

"I love you too."

He gave me a quick kiss and disappeared. I slowly made my way back to my house. I made good on my promise by heading to the phone after entering. I called Alice and explained again to her what was going to happen next weekend. She agreed when I said that the whole family should discuss the upcoming events. We made plans to tell them after school Wednesday.

After we ended our conversation, I hung up the phone. I noticed that my note to Charlie this morning was still where I had left it. Charlie had not been home. I threw it away. I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening finishing my homework, doing laundry, and cooking. Charlie came home and we ate our dinner. He went to watch TV and I went upstairs to my room.

As I settled into bed, I finally allowed myself to think about what had happened today. Edward had taken me to the meadow. I had answered more of his questions. He knew I had lied about Renesmee but had not pressed the issue. If he had not stopped our lovemaking he would have found out who she was very quickly. I was engaged again. I did not have any problems saying it now. I was thrilled at the idea. I could not wait until September. Everything in my life was now falling into place but something in the back of my mind was bothering me. _Was this too good to be true? Will some disaster happen before I could have my happy ending? _I shoved the negative thoughts away as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

EPOV

_Today had been a very good day. I now have most of my questions answered. There are still a few unanswered ones that bother me. What will cause Bella to be dying in the future? What was the consequence of our love? Did the Volturi have anything to do with it? I know that they would frown on a human knowing about us. Who was Renesmee really? Was she going to be a new student to transfer to our school? Was she an unknown vampire? Bella promised to answer all of these questions one day. I just hope that day comes soon. I can't protect her if I do not know what is going to happen._

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope everyone had a good weekend. Sorry the update took longer than I had planned. It's my longest chapter so far.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the books in the Twilight series or any the characters. Stephenie Meyer owns them all.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I think I should answer some questions that were asked here before you read this chapter. The vampires visiting that Edward mentioned in the last chapter were Peter and Charlotte. If you've read the unfinished masterpiece by Stephenie Meyer called Midnight Sun, you'll know that that visit did happen. Bella had just not been aware of it. **

**As of right now, only Alice and Edward are aware that Bella knows what could happen in the future and even they do not know everything Bella knows. The other Cullens just know that Bella is aware of what they are but they don't know why. **

**Edward has done a very good job in keeping his love for Bella a secret from his family… except from one. You'll find out who else knows in the next chapter. I hope these answers cleared up a little of the confusion you may have had. I will gladly answer any other questions you may have about my story… if I can. I don't want to give it all away. :)**

* * *

BPOV

I went back to school the next day. It was not as bad now that I knew that I finally had Edward's love. The day went by quicker than usual. I caught up on the latest news concerning my human friends. Angela had finally asked Ben to the dance. He had accepted. Jessica was going with Mike.

At lunch Angela turned to me and asked, "Who are you taking to the dance?"

"I'm not going. I have other plans."

She seemed disappointed. "Oh, I had hoped you were. Jessica and I are going dress shopping tomorrow and I wanted you to come."

I thought about it briefly. I knew what could happen at Port Angeles but I was sure I could change the outcome. "I may not need a dress but I would love to go with you. It'll be fun."

* * *

The trip to Port Angeles turned out to be a very uneventful evening. All it took was one small change. I never left to go look for the bookstore. I might have been a danger magnet before but at least now I had a fighting chance. I could avoid it.

I did have fun with them. I helped them pick out their dresses. Jessica walked out with the same blue dress from my memories and Angela with the pink one. We enjoyed ourselves at the bay before heading to the restaurant. As a salute to my memories, I ordered the mushroom ravioli. I laughed, talked, and gossiped like any other normal teenager.

I was in a very cheerful mood when I got home that night so I was not prepared for the nightmare that visited me after I had went to sleep. I woke up screaming in terror. Charlie rushed in to check on me but I assured him that it had just been a nightmare and that I was fine.

After he left to go back to bed, I reviewed what I had dreamed. Victoria had killed the Cullens off one by one. I had watched helplessly as she had ripped apart and burned Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and lastly my best friend, Alice. That had not been the end of my torment. My screaming started when she had started hurting Edward. I could not stop her as she killed him too and she knew it. She smiled a cruel smile at me as she turned around to face me once again. I then realized what she had in her arms. She had my baby. Renesmee. She had threw her into the fire before I had woken up screaming for real.

_What did it mean? Was this a warning? Have I changed things too much? Should I avoid meeting Victoria this weekend? Or will something happen to the Cullens if I decide not to be there? What should I do? _I could not help it. The pain and the vividness of the dream started the tears. After a few minutes of crying, I felt two cold arms surround me and pull me close. The sound of Edward's voice brought me comfort.

"Bella? What's wrong? I heard you screaming from outside. Why are you crying?"

"I had a nightmare. It was so real. It scared me. I don't know what to do now."

"Tell me about the dream. Let me try to calm your fears."

"I watched as Victoria killed everyone. Your whole family… even you. I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"You're worried about this weekend? Do you honestly believe that she could kill us all? There are seven of us. She only has two others with her. It will be okay. You are worrying for nothing."

"I wish I could believe that. Something feels wrong."

"Everything will work out. You'll see. She will not hurt you."

"You don't understand. I'm not worried about me. I don't want anything to happen to you or your family."

"Nothing will happen. Now go back to sleep. I'm here now." He started humming my lullaby softly and I eventually drifted back to sleep. I was safe in his arms. The nightmare did not return.

* * *

I woke the next morning alone but Edward had left a note on my bedside table.

Bella,

I'm sorry I couldn't stay to tell you good morning. I'll see you at school. Don't forget that you're coming over this evening. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I love you.

Edward

Even with Edward's assurances that everything would work out, I couldn't stop from being worried about what my dream had meant and the upcoming events of this weekend as I made my way through all my morning classes. I was sure of Edward's love but the nagging suspicion that something was wrong was still there. _He does not believe he has the strength to change me. If I let things happen this weekend like they did in my dream, would he have the strength to suck the venom out of me? He now had me doubting his strength too. _My worry must have been obvious to Alice. She watched me with a concerned look on her face all through lunch. Edward was playing his deception to Alice well. He did not look my way at all.

My worries lessened a little when I got to biology and took my seat. I laughed when I saw the familiar TV and VCR sitting in the front of the room.

Edward joined me seconds later. "What is so amusing?"

I whispered so no one could overhear. "We're watching a movie today. I was just remembering what had happened last time."

"What happened?"

"You'll see what I mean in a few minutes. It took everything I had not to reach out and touch you then."

"What stopped you?"

"We had not reached that point in our relationship yet. Touching came later."

He smiled. "I think you're safe this time. We've already accomplished more than touching."

I blushed. "Good point."

The lights went out and the movie started. The electricity between us still sizzled. Edward gently grasped my hand under the table. He held my hand through the entire class. He released it just before the lights were turned back on.

He murmured. "I definitely see what you meant. I'll see you later."

Edward left the room as soon as the bell rang.

* * *

Alice was waiting for me by my truck after school. She still had the concerned look on her face. I got in and she quickly followed. Not too long after I had driven out of the parking lot, she turned to question me.

"Bella? What's wrong? Why are you so worried? Why did you wait so long to let me know the exact date of our meeting with James and his coven?"

I answered her questions in order. "I'm not exactly sure about what is wrong. It's just a feeling. How did you know I was worried? I wasn't sure if I wanted the meeting to happen. I'm still not sure. Things are not happening exactly as they did in my dream."

"Jasper told me you were worried about something. You don't need to be worried about meeting them. We won't let anything happen to you."

This was the same conversation I had with Edward. I sighed. "I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you and your family. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to any of you because of me."

"Nothing will happen to us."

"Have you had a vision about it?"

"No, I haven't. No decisions have been made yet for me to see but I am sure it will turn out in our favor."

We spent the next few minutes of the drive in silence. There was another promise I needed Alice to make and I was building up the nerve to broach the subject.

"Alice. Please hear me out. I need you to make me another promise."

"I'm listening."

"If something were to ever happen to me, I want you to promise that you won't try to change me. I want Edward to do it. If he can't find it in himself to want to keep me forever, I would rather die."

"You're serious? If it came down to that, you wouldn't want anyone else to save you?"

"I'm serious. Please promise me."

"I don't understand why you would take the risk of depending on Edward. I still don't know what his feelings are for you. His future has no direction anymore. It gives me a headache to even try to read him so I've stopped trying. But if it's what you really want, I'll try my best to protect you but if something does happen, I promise not to change you."

I had finally made it to her house. After turning off the truck, I turned to look at her. "Thank you. I know how hard that promise was for you to make. You are the best friend anyone could ask for. I am so glad I got the chance to know you outside of my dream."

"Is there something you're not telling me? You're talking like you are fixing to die. You said that in your dream you survived this weekend."

"In my dream I did survive. Real life is questionable."

"Why?"

"I did not tell you everything that happened. I gave you an edited version. I left out some of the really bad parts."

"Are you going to give us the unedited version this evening?"

"Yes. I can't make up my mind about this weekend so I'm going to let you and your family decide what to do."

Alice seemed to have had a flash of intuition. "You got hurt, didn't you? That's what you kept from me. You told me Edward saved you before James could kill you but you forgot to mention that he had hurt you."

"Yes. He hurt me. Let's go inside so I can explain it to everyone."

I got out of the truck and started heading to the house where my fate rested. Whatever they decided I would go along with. If they thought I should not be at the baseball game, I would stay home. If they decided that things should happen the way they had before, I would endure it. I still had an unexplained feeling of dread that things were not going to happen as they should.

* * *

APOV

_I understand now why Bella has been so worried. If we let things happen the way they did, there might be a chance that she would die. How bad did James hurt her? It made me furious to even think about it. If I have my way, we'll end it all this weekend. All three of them at one point will attempt to take her life. If we kill them all now, they won't be able to ever hurt her. _

I caught up with Bella and led her into the house where everyone was waiting.

* * *

This chapter ended up being extremely long so I stopped it here. The next chapter was originally part of this one. The good news is that you get two updates on the same day. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I still don't own the books in the Twilight series or it's characters. Stephenie Meyer will always own them.

* * *

BPOV

Alice led me to the dining room where all the others were waiting. I sat down in the seat beside her which was ironically across from Edward. I could tell in his eyes that he had heard what Alice and I had talked about outside. I felt a twinge of guilt. I had omitted that part when I had told him too.

All eyes turned to Alice as she started the meeting. "Something is going to happen this weekend that everyone needs to know about. We need to decide what to do."

Carlisle was the first to question her statement. "What do you mean? Have you had a vision?"

Alice shook her head. "No, I haven't had a vision yet but Bella will be in danger this weekend."

Rosalie interrupted sarcastically. "Why should we care what happens to a human?"

Alice glared at her. "She's my friend. I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

Carlisle ignored the tension in the room. "If you haven't had a vision, how do you know this is going to happen?"

Alice glanced at me with a silent question in her eyes and I nodded. They would have to know and it would probably make more sense if she told it. "Bella was in an accident before she came to Forks. She had been in a coma for two years. While she was in that coma, she dreamed. In her dream, she got to know all of us. She saw her future." She glanced at Edward and then continued. "Or what could be her future. As we all know, the future can be changed."

Rosalie finally looked interested. "You got to know all of us? Was I your friend to in this dream?"

I answered honestly but I had a feeling that she was fixing to challenge me. "Yes, all of you. We did eventually become friends but not at first."

Rosalie grinned smugly. "Prove it. Tell us something that you learned about all of us in your dream."

My feeling had been right but I was up for the challenge. "Okay. I'll start with you. You _were_ born Rosalie Hale. You've never tasted human blood but you killed the men who attacked you and left you for dead. You don't like me because I'm human and you want to be. There are many human things you think you've missed out on."

Rosalie stared at me with disbelief. "I hate to admit it but you're right. That must have been some dream."

Emmett did not give me a chance to respond to her. "Me next. What do you know about me?"

"I did not really ever hear your complete story. I do know that you were attacked by a bear when you were human. Rosalie saved you and brought you to Carlisle so he could change you before you died. You love a good fight but Alice doesn't like you fighting Jasper and Edward cheats."

Emmett for once didn't joke. "Wow. You do know me."

I turned to Jasper. "You were born Jasper Whitlock. You are the newest vegetarian. You had a very different existence with your creator Maria before meeting Alice and joining the Cullen family."

Jasper cut in before I could continue. "You don't have to say any more. I believe you."

I turned to Esme. "You jumped off a cliff after your son died. Everyone thought you were dead but Carlisle heard that your heart still beat and changed you."

Esme nodded and I turned my head to face Carlisle. He put up his hand to stop me. "You don't have to tell me my story. I already believe you."

I smiled at his acceptance of me. "Okay, I won't tell your story but I will answer a question you asked me in my dream. Morphine does not help dull the pain during transformation. No matter how much is given, the pain is still there."

Carlisle returned my smile. "That's good to know. Thank you."

I took a deep breath. I had left the two that already believed in my dream for last. Even they did not know exactly how much I really knew. I looked straight at Edward. "You were born Edward Masen. Your mother's name was Elizabeth. You had green eyes. You were dying of the Spanish influenza when Carlisle changed you. You understood his way of life but you did have a brief lapse."

Edward shook his head in amazement. "I've heard enough. You've proved your point."

I turned to face Alice and she laughed. "I already believe you. Anyway, my past is a blank. I woke up with no memories of it."

I felt another twinge of guilt. I should have told her sooner. "But I do know your past. I'm sorry about not telling you before. You were born Mary Alice Brandon. You had a sister named Cynthia. You were changed by a vampire that was trying to save your life. Your blood sang for another vampire the way mine sings for Edward. The other vampire was infuriated that your creator changed you to keep him from killing you. He killed your creator. That was why you woke up alone."

Alice looked stunned. "Who told you this?"

"You told me part of it."

"Who told you the rest?"

"The vampire your human blood sang for. James."

Alice gasped and I saw a brief spark of anger in her eyes. Carlisle cut in. "Who is James? Where does this fit into your dream?"

Alice recovered and answered for me. "James is one of the vampires we will be meeting this weekend. He is a tracker. He decides he wants to kill Bella and the impression I get is that he almost succeeds."

Alice then started telling the story of the upcoming storm and baseball game. She continued up to the show-down in the ballet studio and stopped. She glanced at me. "There is more to the story that Bella has not told me yet. She gets hurt."

Carlisle turned to me. "What injuries did you sustain?"

I decided to be completely honest. "A broken leg, broken ribs, a fractured skull, and a body covered in bruises…"

Emmett laughed before I could finish. "Was that all? It sounds like he worked you over pretty good."

I looked down at the table.

Alice was not satisfied. She knew that there was more. "Emmett, this is no time to joke. Bella, tell us the rest."

I whispered. "He bit me."

I heard several gasps around the room.

Esme was the first to speak what I was sure everyone else was thinking. "He changed you?"

I raised my head to look straight at Edward. I had to know his reaction. "No. He didn't change me. Edward sucked the venom out."

Edward confirmed my fears. "I couldn't do that."

I looked back down at the table. I had gotten the answer I had been dreading.

Emmett was the first to comment about what he had heard would happen this weekend. "I say we fight them in the field. We should get it over with once and for all."

Edward did not hesitate. "I agree."

Alice seemed to be lost in her own thoughts but had heard what was said. "I do too for more reasons than one."

The discussion began after that. I just sat back and listened. Jasper sided with Alice which I was sure would happen and eventually even Rosalie said that it sounded like the best plan. Esme just wanted everyone to be safe. Carlisle was the major obstacle to the others. He did not agree with violence. I was secretly hoping he would win the others over to his way of thinking. But it did not happen.

My hopes were dashed when Carlisle finally said. "I will attempt to reason with them but if that fails, we'll do it your way."

The plans were made. I would be spending the weekend here at their house. All I had to do was to get Charlie to agree. I knew I would have no problem with that. All that was left was to wait until Sunday. With each passing minute, the anxiety grew.

* * *

The discussion was over. It was time for me to go home. As I got up, I turned to Jasper. "Jasper, I need to talk to you alone, if you don't mind."

Edward looked alarmed. "Are you sure that's safe?"

Jasper looked at Alice. She like everyone else looked surprised by my request.

She lost focus for a few seconds and then nodded. "I don't hear what they will be talking about but it'll be safe. Jasper won't hurt her."

Jasper got up and walked out of the room. I followed him outside until we were a pretty good distance from the house. He carefully kept several feet of space between us.

He turned to me with a puzzled look on his face. "They can't hear us here. What has you so worried? Why do you want to talk to _me_ alone?"

"I have a very bad feeling about this weekend. I want your assurances that you will keep Alice safe. I don't want anything to happen to her."

A feeling of peace swept over me as he replied. "I will keep her safe. Have no worries about that. Everything will work out."

"Thank you. I also want to thank you for holding Alice back from hurting Edward a few months ago. I wouldn't want him to ever get hurt because of me."

"Your welcome. He doesn't want anything to happen to you either, you know."

"How do you know?"

"I can read emotions, remember? He loves you… but you already knew that."

"Have you told Alice?"

"No. She's smart. She'll figure it out eventually. I see no harm in letting Edward have his fun."

"Does Edward know that you know about his feelings?"

He smiled. "No. I can block things too."

I wanted to hug him for his kindness. I knew it was dangerous but I was determined. I took a few steps toward him. "Thank you. You're a better friend than I realized. I should have had Alice tell you everything from the beginning."

He took a step back, alarmed by my approach. "Bella, I am a danger to you. I don't have the control the others have."

I continued advancing. "You have more control than you realize. You won't hurt me. Now stay still and I would advise you to stop breathing. You've calmed my fears now but you will never know how much you helped to calm my fears in my dream. I am determined to give you a proper thank you."

He became as still as a statue as I approached him and gave him a quick hug. I did not linger as I usually did with Alice and Edward. I took a few steps back. I smiled. "See, you didn't hurt me. You're stronger than you knew."

Jasper was stunned. "That was interesting. Thank you for the experience."

"Your welcome. Now I must get home before Charlie starts looking for me. Keep Alice safe."

"I will."

I left Jasper standing there as I headed for my truck. As far as I knew, that was the first hug a human had ever given him. He had deserved it though. I was feeling better about this weekend. Maybe everything would work out and I was worrying for nothing. It wouldn't be the first time I've overreacted.

* * *

Now they all know about part of Bella's dream and you know who else is aware of Edward's love for Bella. Many of you probably guessed right. :)

I'm now working on the next chapter. I don't know how long it will take because it is a difficult chapter for me to write. I do believe in happy endings but in this story Bella will have to pay the consequences for messing with her dream.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series or it's characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

BPOV

As soon as I got home, I tried to get Charlie's permission to spend the weekend with Alice. He agreed only when I assured him that Carlisle and Esme would be there. My part in the plans for this weekend was completed so I headed to bed after dinner was finished and the dishes were washed.

I was more relaxed than I had been in days so sleep came easily. Just as I had about drifted off, I felt two cold arms wrap around me. I knew it was Edward but I was to sleepy to speak. My dreams were pleasant that night.

* * *

School the next day was the same as usual with one major difference. Alice ushered me to the Cullen table at lunch to the surprise of everyone in the lunchroom, including me. I had never sat with them before. They all greeted me warmly, even Rosalie, which also surprised me. Alice explained to me that she had had her first vision of James and his coven. She could not tell me the outcome of our meeting with them because final decisions had not been made. I didn't know why it was important but she had me describe which one was Laurent and which one was James. I saw a faint gleam of anger in her eyes during my description but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. As the bell rang, they informed me that they would not be at school tomorrow and that they would be expecting me at their house Saturday afternoon.

But the best part of my day was in Biology. We were still watching the movie. Edward once again took my hand as soon as the lights went out and released it just before they came back on.

He whispered to me before leaving class. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

I forced myself to stay up for him but it was hard. I was sleepy. He finally arrived and took his place by my side on the bed. I smiled as I reached up to kiss him and settled myself into his arms.

He chuckled. "You seem less worried about this weekend."

"You've all assured me everything will be fine so I've just decided to take your word for it."

"Everything will be fine. I'm glad you've finally realized that."

I laid content in his arms for several minutes before I spoke again. "You do know you almost gave yourself away last night."

I heard the curiosity in his voice. "What do you mean?"

"When I asked to speak with Jasper alone you got a little too protective. Too protective for someone pretending to just be my friend."

"You thought I would just let you waltz off with him after you had told me about him attacking you?"

"I knew he wouldn't hurt me."

"But I didn't. If he had even thought about hurting you I would have been there before it had happened."

"You were listening?"

"You went far enough away that I couldn't hear with my ears."

"Your evading my question. How much did you hear with your mind?"

"All of it. Jasper's not as good as he thinks he is."

"Be nice. Jasper is keeping your secret."

"I think you were nice enough for both of us. What possessed you to hug him? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

I laughed. "No, I wasn't trying to kill myself. I just wanted to thank him for all his kindness."

"Next time, send him flowers. It would be safer for my sanity."

"Why were you so worried?"

He whispered just loud enough for me to hear. "I couldn't bear to lose you over a stupid mistake. I love you."

Sleepiness was overtaking me but I managed to reply. "You are worrying for nothing. You won't ever lose me. I love you too."

* * *

Friday flew by even though I had to endure school alone and before I knew it Saturday had arrived. The anxiety returned as I drove my truck to the Cullen house that afternoon. _Could Carlisle reason with them? Will there be a fight? If there is, can we win? Will I lose any of my vampire family? Could I handle it if I did?_

When I entered their house, I immediately felt a wave of calmness wash over me.

Alice rushed over to hug me. "I'm so glad you're finally here."

Jasper approached me with caution after she had released me. He too gave me a hug but gentler than Alice had. He ended it quickly and took several steps back and smiled. "You worry more than anyone I've ever met. It's a full time job keeping you calm."

I laughed. "Sorry. I guess it's just in my nature to worry."

After everyone else had taken their turns greeting me, the talk turned to tomorrow's events. It was about one in the morning before I had to give up my battle to stay awake. They told me that I could sleep anywhere I wanted so naturally I went up to Edward's room and fell asleep on his couch.

* * *

APOV

Bella had finally went to sleep and Edward had just said that he was going hunting. I rushed out to stop him before he left.

"Edward, I want you to promise me something."

He looked at me warily. "What is it?"

"Bella means a lot to me. Promise me you'll keep her safe tomorrow. Don't leave her side for anything."

"That's an easy promise to make. She's my friend too, you know."

"I had to ask. You don't love her like I do."

He smiled. "You're right. I don't love her like you do but I will keep her safe."

"Thank you."

* * *

After Edward had left, I went up to Carlisle's study. There was something bothering me and Carlisle was the only one that I knew who could help me understand.

I paused in the doorway. "Carlisle, could I talk to you for a minute?"

He closed the book he had been reading. "Of course. What's on your mind?"

I entered the room and perched myself on the edge of his desk. "I'm having problems with a recent promise I made to Bella and I wanted your opinion."

"What promise did you make?"

"She made me promise that I wouldn't change her if anything happened to her. She insists that it must be Edward or not at all. I have my doubts about Edward's ability. In your opinion, should I break that promise if it came down to saving her?"

"Why are you asking this? Do you see Bella dying in the future?"

"No, I have not had a vision of her dying but she has told me that in her dream she is going to be dying next year."

"What will she be dying from?"

"I have no idea. She wouldn't tell me that part."

"I see. My advice to you would be to respect her wishes. If she insists that it must be Edward, then you must leave the choice to him."

"What if he chooses to let her die? She's my friend. I don't want to lose her."

"If that happens, you will just have to cherish the memories you do have of Bella. She would be missed by all of us. She has made an impact on all of us in the short time we've known her. It will be hard but that's the way it is in the human world. People die. It's the natural way of things."

I hopped off the desk. I wasn't fully satisfied but Carlisle did have a point. "Thanks for the advice. I may not like it but you are right. I will respect her wishes."

"My door is always open to you. If you ever need to talk about anything else, I'm here."

I left the room. I could tell Carlisle sensed that there were other things I was troubled about but I was not ready to discuss those issues. My anger at James was my own problem and I was determined to deal with it myself.

* * *

BPOV

The baseball game went on as planned. The nomads came just like they were expected to but everyone was prepared this time. Even prepared, the events did not happen as planned. Carlisle did not get the chance to reason with them.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU TRIED TO DO TO ME! I KNOW WHAT YOU WILL TRY TO DO TO BELLA! YOU WILL NOT HURT HER! " Alice screamed as soon as James, Laurent, and Victoria stopped in front of us.

I could tell that she was in a rage. I realized then that she had been hiding that rage since I had told her about her past. I had made a mistake by describing James to her. She lunged at James with a speed I had never seen from her before. She danced the dance of death. I could tell that she would not give up until either he was dead or she had lost. That was the cue all the others needed. The whole field erupted into chaos. Jasper quickly joined Alice in her fight against James. Emmett and Rosalie went after Laurent. Victoria, seeing what was happening, quickly started retreating. Carlisle and Esme raced off after her.

Edward seemed torn about what to do. After about a minute of indecision, he grabbed me and carried me to the edge of the field. "Stay here. I will not let Victoria escape."

He then disappeared after her. I stood transfixed at the battles waging in front of me. It seemed as if we were winning. I was relieved. My worries had been for nothing.

At first I did not understand what was happening. One minute I was watching the battles and the next, I was in a battle of my own. The battle to live. Victoria must have evaded the others and snuck back to take out the weak link. Me. I had made another mistake. I had forgotten to tell them about her evasion abilities. She shoved me hard onto the ground. The impact left me laying on my back and knocked the breath out of me. Before I could even think of moving, I saw her evil grin as she shoved the closest tree over onto me. I felt all the bones in my pelvis and my upper legs break as I was crushed beneath the tree. The pain was indescribable. It hurt to breathe. Everything about me hurt. My tears blinded me. I fought to stay conscious. I heard Edward scream "NO!" I heard Alice scream in agony. At least I think it was Alice. I heard several more screams that were instantly silenced with loud cracks. I smelled the familiar smell of vampires burning. _Did we win? Were they burning James and Laurent? Did they catch Victoria? Was Alice okay? Did Jasper keep her safe? Was Edward okay? Was I dying? I had a feeling I was. _

Feeling the pull of the darkness, I frantically threw my shield off of my mind. _Edward, remember your promise. Don't do anything stupid. I love you. _

This was my last conscious thought before everything went black.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Sorry it took so long to update. You will find out the outcome of the battle in the next chapter. Will update as soon as possible.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters. Stepehenie Meyer does.

* * *

APOV

We had won the battle. All three were dead and all of my vampire family had survived with minimal damage. I rubbed my arm where James had bitten me when I had gotten distracted by Victoria's return. Jasper had become enraged when that had happened and had quickly finished our fight with James. Emmett and Rosalie had just defeated Laurent when Carlisle and Esme made it back to the field. We had quickly built a fire to burn the remains while Edward was finishing off Victoria.

We had won but the victory was nothing to celebrate. Bella was hurt. Bella was dying. The rage built up in me again. This rage toward Edward was ten times worse than our previous argument. I wanted to hurt him. I hurled my thoughts at him. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER! YOU PROMISED ME! I SHOULD TEAR YOU APART AND BURN THE PIECES TOO! I GAVE YOU ONE SIMPLE JOB! KEEP BELLA SAFE! AND WHAT DO YOU DO?! TAKE OFF AFTER VICTORIA! SHE MIGHT DIE! BECAUSE OF YOU! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW!

Jasper pulled me into his arms before I could lunge at him. A feeling of peace mingled with sadness enveloped me. His projected feeling only helped to dull the pain. Seeing Bella hurt seemed to affect Jasper's ability to completely calm me. If I could cry right now, my tears would be like a waterfall. Bella was my friend. I loved her. I had been trying so long to help Bella get her happy ending but now I wanted mine.

Carlisle had just rose from examining Bella. I could see the truth in his eyes before he even said the words. "She's alive. But barely. If we move the tree off of her, she will hemorrhage and die. There is nothing that I can do to prevent that. I'm sorry."

"NO!" Edward yelled. "Do something, Carlisle. Anything. Don't let her die."

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm sorry, Edward. There is not anything that I can do."

"Change her. Let her become one of us."

Carlisle glanced briefly at me. "That's not my choice to make. If you can't live without her, you change her."

"What if I'm not strong enough? What if I kill her?"

"She's dying already." Carlisle whispered as he walked away.

Edward turned to plead with me. "Alice. Can you do it? Are you strong enough to save her?"

I had calmed down enough to speak. I shook my head. "Even if I was strong enough, I couldn't. She made me promise not to. She said it had to be you or not at all."

I saw the anguish in Edward's eyes. It was then that I realized what I had missed. What he had kept hidden from me. Why lately I could not see his future. How could I have been so blind? He _did_ love Bella. My rage from before made me feel guilty. I knew then that I _had_ hurt him. Badly. He had not reacted to anything I had thought because he had agreed with me. He blamed himself. I saw the anguish in his eyes change to a fierce determination. He was going to try to save her. No matter the cost.

I watched as he leaned over her, lovingly caressed her face and tenderly kissed her on the lips. He trailed kisses down her face and to her neck. I heard his teeth tear through her skin. From this distance it loved like an act of love. After each bite he would return to kiss her lips once more. When he had finished doing all that he could do, I saw him take her hand tenderly in his own. His whisper was so soft that even I had to strain to hear him. "Forgive me, Bella. For not believing you. I _was _strong enough. I love you."

These were memories that Bella would never remember. I had to remember them for her and would tell her about them one day soon. Edward looked up at me then. I could tell that if he could, he would have been crying too.

While we waited for the change to complete, we planned Bella's death in the human world. I used Bella's description of her attempted suicide in her dream. Esme, being the one closest to Bella's size and hair color, drove Bella's truck to one of the few cliffs overlooking the water not on Indian lands. She made sure that there were witnesses on the beach below and then jumped. Of course, her body would never be found.

* * *

BPOV

The fire raged. It seemed like it raged for years. I knew this pain. I was not ready for this. I fought it. I screamed but I felt no release from it. I cried but the pain roared on. Finally the pain started receding. I knew what was happening to me. I was changing. But why? I struggled to remember. There had been a fight. Victoria had pushed a tree over on me. For some reason, I think the tree is still on me. I heard my heartbeat start racing. I heard it's final beat.

I opened my eyes. I saw Edward and Alice standing nearby looking at me anxiously. I shoved the tree away easily and got up. I was a vampire. Frozen forever at seventeen. Something I had begged Edward for endlessly in the dreams I vaguely remembered from before. Something I had wanted to hold off on this time. I remembered why. My loss was overwhelming. I did the only thing I could think to do. I ran.

* * *

EPOV

I had to follow her. I heard Alice running behind me as I ran after Bella. Something was wrong. The pain in Bella's eyes troubled me. I was amazed that the first thing she did was to chase after a large deer and drain it. She finished her first hunt and started running again. We continued following her. She finally stopped running when she reached the old abandoned cottage not too far from our house. I entered the cottage after Bella. Alice stopped in the doorway. Bella had sat down on the floor in the corner of the room. I sat down beside her.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

She turned to look at me. "I'm not ready yet to give you the answers you want. Give me some time."

"Okay, I'll give you all the time you need. Just remember that I love you. That has not changed."

She smiled sadly at me. "I know you love me. You've proved that. I just need to be alone for awhile. Please."

I got up to respect her wishes. As I was leaving the cottage, I turned once more to her. "I'll always be here for you. When you're ready to talk, I'll listen."

She did not answer. She just closed her eyes and turned away from me. I left the cottage feeling rejected. _Does Bella not want me anymore? Is she mad at me for saving her? _I know it happened earlier than it had in her dream. She had said that she had wanted to wait though. She wanted the wedding and honeymoon. If that is what is wrong, I could still give her that. I would still gladly marry her. But I had a feeling it was something more than that.

I sat on our front porch steps to wait on Alice. Maybe she would have more luck with Bella than I had. After a few minutes, Alice approached.

She shook her head when she saw me. "Bella wouldn't talk to me either."

* * *

APOV-one week later

I sat alone on the couch in our house after we had gotten back from school. It was torture playing that charade now but Carlisle said it was vital that we continue like normal for a few months before we move. Charlie was still very suspicious of his daughter's death. He blamed me for it. I could not tell him that he was right but for the wrong reason. He thought she had killed herself because we'd had a very heated argument but in reality she had disappeared from his life because of my anger at James. I still partly blamed Edward for not protecting Bella but I now took my share of the blame too.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie had gone hunting. Jasper had gone to try to cheer Bella up once again. Edward was up in his room trying to figure out the same thing I was.

I was confused. Bella had survived. She was my true sister now. She had easily shoved the tree off of herself after the transformation was complete. She took to our lifestyle without the problems newborns faced just like I knew she would. Something seemed wrong though. When we did manage to get her to leave that run down cottage, she walked around with a haunted look in her eyes. _Didn't she want this? Wasn't this our plan? Why wasn't she happy? _Edward repeatedly tells her that he loves her and she just smiles sadly. _Why does she act like someone has died? _I then remembered something that I had banished from my thoughts. The second letter to Edward. The one I promised to give him after she died. _What was in it? Did that letter give the reason for her pain? _

"Show me the letter, Alice." Edward appeared from behind me. "I want to know what's causing her pain. I want to fix it. I have to be able to do something."

I went to my room and retrieved the "after" letter from it's hiding place and was handing it to Edward a few seconds later. I watched Edward as he read the letter. I watched anguish appear on his face. I watched as he sank gracefully to the floor. It appeared like someone had died in his eyes too. _Who?_

* * *

EPOV

I had been sitting in my room trying to figure out what was causing my love's pain when I picked up Alice's thoughts about another letter Bella had written. I rushed downstairs to make Alice give it to me. Within seconds, I had it. I hoped the answers to Bella's pain was in this letter. I would do everything in my power to fix whatever haunted her. I removed the letter from it's envelope and read what it said.

* * *

Edward,

If you are reading this, I am no longer a part of this world. I just wanted to put in writing my thoughts about who could have been the most important person in our lives. Renesmee. Our daughter. She was the consequence of our love. You had asked me why I was dying but at the time I couldn't answer. In this letter, I will tell you. I almost died during her birth. That was why you had to change me. I would not have hesitated to do it again. She was perfect. She was beautiful. She had hair the color of yours and eyes the color of mine. I loved her just as much as I loved you. You loved her too.

Having you love me was the one part of my dream that I wanted most but I wanted Renesmee just as badly. I am glad that I am no longer here to grieve over what could have been. I could not live forever in a world where I could not have both you and Renesmee.

Be assured, I am at peace now.

Bella

* * *

I sank to the floor. I could not stand up after the shock of this letter. _What have I done? I could not fix this. Renesmee… was our daughter? We had a daughter? Was that possible? I knew without a doubt it was. Bella would not lie about this. She gave birth to her while human? Something that could never happen now. I understand her pain but I can't do anything about it. She does not want to live in a world where we both don't exist and now she's stuck in it forever. She is not at peace. Because of me. I should not have left her. I should not have went after Victoria. No wonder there is no reaction from her after I keep assuring her that I still love her. She probably hates me now. I don't blame her. I hate me now too. I would have had a daughter. I did not know her but just the thought of her makes me want her too. Now I understand why she was so eager to make love in the meadow. I now wish I had did it._

Alice's thoughts broke me out of my misery.

I looked up at her and answered her thought about who had died. "Renesmee. We had a daughter. She gave birth to her while she was human."

* * *

Thanks for reading. As you can tell, most of this chapter is either in Alice or Edward point of views. Bella is still in shock and her point of view would have been too depressing.

Edward now knows what is wrong and will once again try to talk to her in the next chapter. I'm trying to decide if that conversation should be in Edward's point of view or Bella's.

In case you're wondering, no one knows besides the Cullen family that Bella has been changed and I plan to keep it that way. I really don't want to have to write a war between the vampires and the wolves.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update. I have had a lot going on and just didn't get around to updating. I also should note that starting now Bella will be a little out of character.

* * *

EPOV

I waited until later that night to go talk to Bella. She was sitting in the center of the cottage. She turned her head away from me when I came in but I had already seen the impossible. Bella was crying. Vampires can't cry. So how was she doing it?

I sat down beside her, still shocked by her tears. "Bella?"

Bella refused to look at me.

"You don't have to talk to me, just listen."

She nodded.

"Please forgive me. I should have protected you instead of running off after Victoria. I've messed up your dream and I can't fix it. I'm sorry."

She did not answer.

I put my head in my hands. "I've become what I had always tried to avoid. I'm a monster. I was never really happy until I fell in love with you. I was selfish. I could not imagine being without you so I changed you. I know now, I should have let you go. I'm sorry that you're not at peace."

I heard her gasp softly and I felt her hand touch mine. "Edward, it's not your fault. Quit blaming yourself."

I lowered my hands, securing her hand in mine, and looked her in the eyes. "Yes it is. If I had protected you, we would have had our daughter."

Shock registered in her eyes. "You know? How?"

"Your letter. The one you gave Alice to keep until you died."

"I see. You're not mad at me for keeping that from you?"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at me for preventing that from happening. I'm mad at me for driving you away."

"You haven't driven me away. I've just been lost in my own misery."

"I'm sorry. I really am." I reached up with my free hand to wipe away her tears. "How are you crying? I've never seen another vampire be able to do it."

"I don't know. I've just been sitting here wishing that I was still human so I could still have Renesmee. Crying is the only thing I've accomplished. I'm still a vampire."

"You are extraordinary. You don't have any of the newborn vampire urges. You have retained more of your humanity than anyone I've ever seen after their transformation. What makes you so different?"

"I have no clue why I'm different."

We sat quietly for a few minutes before I asked the question I most wanted the answer to. "Please give me an honest answer. After everything I've done to you, can you still love me?"

Bella did not hesitate with her answer. "I will always love you."

Hearing those words brought a smile to my face. "I love you too. Forever."

I wrapped my arms around her. Something I had missed doing. We sat in silence for several minutes before Bella did something I wasn't expecting. She allowed me access to her mind. I saw her memories of our daughter. Bella had been right. She would have been beautiful.

"Thank you for showing me. I'll be sorry for the rest of my existence that things did not work out that way. Why didn't you tell me about her before? If I had known, things would have turned out differently."

"I did not tell you about her when I was human because I was so afraid you would try to stop me from having her like you did before. I wanted her badly."

"I do see your point. The idea of having a child would have shocked me. It shocked me when I found out today but you should have know the power you have over me. In the end, I would not have been able to refuse your request."

"I'm sorry for doubting you and I'm sorry I've been unresponsive to everyone, especially you. I never thought about the guilt you must have been feeling. Starting today, I promise to pull myself out of my misery and be more productive around here. Jasper told me we'll be moving soon so I should help pack."

"Yes, we will be moving. The actual date has not been set yet. I was determined to talk to you first. Will you still marry me? Where did we get married? Did your father know about you becoming a vampire in your dream?"

"I will still marry you. You're my whole world now. I could not survive without you. We got married at your house. Alice planned it all for us. My father knew I was different but did not want to know why. He was happy just knowing that I was happy. We can't tell him now though. It saddens me that I didn't get to say goodbye but too much has changed. The only thing that stopped a war between the vampires and the wolves was my friendship with Jacob. Since that friendship never happened, no one can know about me."

"I understand. We should still be able to have our wedding here if you want to. We can bring in someone from another city that doesn't know you to perform the service."

"I would like that. I would need identification made though. Isabella Swan is dead therefore she can't get married."

"I'll have Jasper work on that. Who would you like to be?"

She thought about my question for a few seconds before responding. "I'll be Isabella Masen until I become Bella Cullen again."

I smiled at the reference to my original last name. "That seems fitting. I'll let him know."

She shook her head. "Let me ask him, please."

"If that's what you want."

"It is. Jasper has come here every day trying to cheer me up and I ignored him. He needs to see that I'm somewhat better now."

"But not completely?"

Bella sighed. "There will always be someone missing but I have my memories. That will have to do."

I sensed her mood shifting. I needed to break her out of her melancholy. I did the only thing that came to my mind. I kissed her. It was the most passionate kiss that I could manage. She responded to my kiss in a way that I had never imagined. It felt like we had actually been made for each other. I loved that feeling as much as I loved her.

She broke away first. She was now smiling. "So… Edward Cullen, do you still have my ring?"

I don't know how I knew but I was positive which ring she was talking about. The only ring I would want to give my bride. My mother's ring. I had kept that particular ring in my pocket since the day Bella had agreed to marry me. I reached my hand into my pocket and withdrew it.

"I've always had it. I was just waiting for the right girl to come along."

I slid the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

Tears appeared in her eyes again. "It's still beautiful. I love you."

I kissed the tears away. I was startled for a second because I tasted the venom in her tears. "I love you too. Everything may not be the same as it was in your dream but my love for you will never change."

I held her in my arms the rest of the night. I knew she belonged in my arms and I would always cherish her. I will be there for her when her memories haunt her from now on. I will be there for her when her memories of our daughter start to fade. I know losing those memories will be harder than remembering them. Until then, I will just be happy with the knowledge that she still wants to marry me and do everything in my power to keep her as happy as possible.

* * *

APOV

The vision overwhelmed me. I had not had a vision that made me this happy in a very long time. Bella was going to be okay. It was sad that things did not work out the way Bella had wanted but she would pull through. I rushed downstairs to where Jasper was sitting and pulled him up off the couch..

I hugged him happily. "I've got a wedding to plan!"

* * *

I'll try my best to update the next chapter a little quicker. Thank you for bearing with me with the long wait for this one.


End file.
